


Combinations

by Kaysee_Nova



Series: Tower Living [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Clint Barton is a bad ass, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Incest Play, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Orgy, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, cock nursing, sexual age play, to the point where it's unrealistic but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysee_Nova/pseuds/Kaysee_Nova
Summary: First Pepper and Tony leave for Los Angeles, needed at Stark Industries. Then, Steve and Clint are called away on a mission. How long will the Avengers family be parted, split up into different combinations? And how will they cope being so far away from each other?The different pairings listed are each featured on their own, none of them are background pairings. Each chapter is from the POV of one of the characters.





	1. Flight (Pepper)

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows [Baby Weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702831) and [ A Night With Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895497), in the same universe. It features sexual age play between consenting adults. The other two stories in the series can be read on their own, but this one might benefit from understanding the dynamic and set up. But can probably be read on its own, too. They can be read out of order. 
> 
> This splits off from canon after the first Avengers film, and has a bit more plot, more character development and angst than the other two stories in the series. It attempts to feed in details from canon, and falls between Avengers 1 and Iron Man 3. 
> 
> However, lets be real, like the other two stories in this series, this is still just mainly an excuse to write ridiculous amounts of unrealistic sex. Enjoy! 
> 
> If I've left off a tag, please mention it in the comments. Unbetaed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony say goodbye to the other Avengers before flying to Los Angeles.

Pepper wakes to the sound of quiet moans and the gentle shake of the bed. She snuggles deeper into the solid warmth at her back and feels the unmistakable sensation of a hard cock poking her from behind. It is still dark in the bedroom, and she can only guess at the time. Her alarm hasn’t gone off yet, so it must be before six in the morning. 

She lifts her head, realizing that the moans and the bed shaking are coming from Bruce and Tony. In the dim light, she can see Tony on his stomach with Bruce on top thrusting into him. Tony’s eyes are half closed, his expression a mixture of concentration and pleasure as a moan escapes each time Bruce sinks in deep. 

Spooned behind her, Steve presses his cock between her ass cheeks, and she knows he’s awake when she feels his arm close around her. One of his warm, strong hands cups her breast, the other goes between her legs, his fingers parting her pussy lips and dipping inside to see how wet she is. She’s very wet, and getting wetter as she watches Bruce fuck Tony, undulating in that way he does that means he’s hitting Tony’s prostate over and over again. 

Steve spreads her wetness, teasing her clit. She shivers when he kisses her shoulder before shifting so he can take his cock and begin pushing into her from behind. Soon, both she and Tony are getting fucked side-by-side on their bed, the morning light spreading across the room. 

“Tony,” she manages to say between thrusts. Tony opens his eyes to look at her, then smiles. They kiss as Bruce fucks Tony and Steve fucks her. 

“Hi, beautiful,” says Tony, kissing her again before his eyes grow unfocused and he gasps as Bruce takes hold of Tony’s cock. Steve teases her clit, and she comes suddenly, squeezing around him hard enough that he curses, waiting out her spasms before resuming his steady in and out thrusts. 

She comes twice more in quick succession, leaking over Steve’s cock. Beside her, Tony cries out, arms rigid as he drops his head, gasping, come spilling onto the bed. Bruce grinds into him as he comes too, collapsing onto Tony. 

“Pepper,” says Steve, and she can feel that he is close. 

“Do it,” she gasps, looking behind her. “Come in me. I want to feel you come.”

Steve hugs her from behind, one hand playing with her clit. She has one more wet orgasm, gushing over his fingers as he empties into her. She feels the heat of his come coating her insides, and he kisses her shoulder, panting with his last spasm. 

All four lay on the bed catching their breath until Jarvis dings an alarm. “Jarvis,” says Pepper, somewhat muffled in the bed sheets. The alarm stops, and the windows lightened further. 

“Good morning, Miss Potts,” says Jarvis. “My apologies, but your flight to Los Angeles leaves in less than two hours.”

“J, you’re killing me,” says Tony at the same time that Pepper says, “Thank you, Jarvis. Have the car waiting downstairs.”

Bruce chuckles, leaning over Tony to nuzzle and kiss him. “Don’t be grumpy.”

“Hm, I guess after an orgasm like that I don’t really have the right to be,” says Tony, lying on his back, and they continue to make out.

She smiles as she watches them, then turns to Steve. “Thank you,” she says gently, pulling his attention back on to her. “That was a very pleasant way to wake up.”

He gives her half a smile. “Do you both really have to go?” asks Steve, almost whining and using his little voice. 

Bruce lifts his head to look at him, then meets Pepper’s eyes. “Steve, you know we talked about this.”

Steve gives Bruce a slightly mulish look, pouting. 

In reality, they were all used to everyone coming and going, as the case may be. Pepper is often away on business trips, and Clint, Steve, and Natasha were sent on missions constantly. But it is rare for both Tony and Pepper to be called away on Stark Industries business at the same time. Pepper is in the middle of delicate negotiations relating to two mergers and she needs to be on hand for the next week’s series of meetings. It is a last minute decision for Tony to go with her. He hasn’t put in much face time at Stark Industries recently.

The night before, Steve had shown up at Pepper’s and Tony’s bedroom, wanting to make sure he got to say goodbye, and they’d ended up inviting him to stay. Then, Bruce had joined. 

“Sweetheart,” says Pepper, cupping Steve’s face, realizing now why he’d shown up at their doorstep last night. “Are you feeling little?”

Steve sighs. “I’m sorry, Mama,” he says, bottom lip trembling. 

Bruce shifts over to cuddle Steve, wrapping him up in his arms. “You know you don’t have to be sorry. You want a little love, baby? Is Mama leaving for a few days making you sad?”

Steve’s eyes well up, and he nods. “And, and… I don’t want Tony going, either,” he says, sadly. 

Tony huffs. “Why are you crying? Don’t cry, Steve.”

“I’m not,” says Steve, defiantly, even as he wipes at his eyes. 

“Baby,” says Pepper, kissing Steve on the check. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Promise,” he asks. 

“Promise. I’ve got a few minutes, still,” says Pepper. “Do you want to nurse? Maybe it’ll make you feel better?”

He nods. Pepper opens her arms, and Steve sighs gratefully as he settles along her right side, hungrily mouthing around her breast until he sucks in her nipple. 

Tony whines. “I want to nurse too!” 

“Okay, Tony,” says Pepper, consolingly. “You too. Come here.”

Tony happily latches on to her other breast. Having both boys sucking on each breast makes her shiver, and she feels her already wet pussy tingle with each suck and lick. She lifts her heavy gaze up to Bruce who watches with an expression of pure wonder. He crawls over, tugging at the bed sheets so he can part her legs. 

“We are going to miss you,” he says as he settles on his stomach, looking up at her briefly from between the valley of her legs before he gives her pussy his attention. He lazily starts licking her clit, and she lets her head fall back, an orgasm rolling over her that starts with each breast. 

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, Tony and Pepper board a Stark Industries plane, and take their seats. Miraculously, Tony hasn’t made them too late, partly because he knows Pepper would leave without him if she needed to. But, this time their tardiness isn’t entirely his fault. She had wanted to make sure Steve was okay before they left, and then they’d gone to the communal kitchen to say goodbye to whoever might be awake at that time. They had found Natasha and Clint nibbling on toast and sipping coffee. Thor came down and insisted on hugging Tony and Pepper several times, and then Pepper pulled Natasha to the side for a quick chat and kiss goodbye. 

Soon, they are in the air, making their way across the country. Pepper notices that Tony is silent, staring out one of the airplane windows. She has plenty of work she should be doing, but his silence is uncharacteristic. She wonders if Steve’s mood that morning had affected Tony in some way.

“Are you wishing you’d stayed in New York?” she asks. 

He glances at her, makes a face but then shakes his head. “Not really. I’d rather be with you.” He gives her a cheeky grin, but she knows he’s sincere and it makes her blush a little. Still, she gives him a disbelieving look. “Honey,” he says, “It’s not even a competition. But, I guess, if I’m being honest, I am going to miss…”

“Being little,” she finishes for him. This trip conflicts with one of their scheduled baby weekends, which means they both won’t be there to share in the fun. Like the others, she and Tony have loved how the Avengers have formed into a family. Being little with Bruce as their Daddy is a big part of that. And the sex is unparalleled. But, work is work, and she has a business to run. Tony could have stayed, but she knows he decided to join her so she doesn’t always have to be alone. “Maybe we could have our own weekend?”

He perks up, looking intrigued. “You have meetings.”

“I know,” she says. “I have a lot of meetings. But I am the CEO. What was it you said once? I could… what’s the word. Oh yeah. Delegate.”

“Why, Miss Potts. I’m surprised,” he says. “Shocked, even.” He narrows his eyes as he studies her. “Did you pack your Mama clothes?”

She feels a pull in her pussy, and knows that her panties are growing wet. Her cheeks warmed. “What do you think?”

A glint enters his eyes. “How wet are you right now?” he asks. 

Her skirt is narrow, but she uncrosses her legs. Tony’s nostrils flare, as if he’s trying to smell her. He slides onto his knees in front of her, and trails one hand up her stockinged leg. She shivers, and widens her legs as far as her skirt will allow. His hand disappears under her skirt, lingering where her stockings end and the garter took over. She feels his fingers, slightly roughened with calluses, skim up her inner thigh. 

He smiles wickedly, and she blushes further, tensing as his finger touch her through the fabric of her panties. Her crotch is soaked, and she starts to worry she’ll stain her skirt. “Mama,” he says, almost in a whisper, his warm breath caressing the skin of her neck. Then, he nuzzles her breast like he wants to nurse. “You’re all wet down there.”

With trembling fingers, she unbuttons the first two buttons on her blouse, pushing aside the fabric of her bra. Her breast pops out. Tony makes a small noise deep in his throat, and noses around until he latches on to her nipple while his finger slides underneath her panties to slide between her damp pussy lips. She jolts from the electric touch across her clit. “Tony,” she gasps, now actively concerned for the state of her clothing. She cups the back of his head, her fingers carding through his hair. “I have a video conference call in like thirty minutes.”

He looks up. “I thought we were delegating.”

She searches his face. Sometimes it takes her breath away, how much she loves him, as infuriating and broken and beautiful as he is. Keeping her gaze on Tony, Pepper taps her finger to her ear. “Jarvis, push back the 11 o’clock conference call to 11:30, please.”

“Certainly, Miss Potts. Anything else I can do for you?” asks Jarvis.

“Let the flight staff know we don’t want to be disturbed. They can serve lunch an hour out from landing.” As she speaks, she watches a smile spread across Tony’s lips. She leans in to kiss him. “Give me a ten minute warning for the conference call.”

“Of course,” answers Jarvis. 

They continue to kiss, exploring each other’s mouths. Tony’s finger rests between her pussy lips, nestled in her warm wetness. She gently dislodges him, rising from her seat before leading him over to the lounge area. The plane has an office for her, plus a living room, and even a bedroom. But she leads him to the couch, laying a towel down. 

“Lie down,” she says, in her mama voice. He immediately lies down on the couch, his big dark eyes watching her every movement as he sucks on his thumb. From her bag, she takes out a stuffed tiger that Tony sometimes carries when he’s little. It was Bruce who’d handed it to her last minute before they departed the Tower. He’d given her the stuffed animal, a set of Tony’s pajamas for when he’s little, and a bottle. “Just in case,” he said, pressing them into her hand.

Well, that is why Bruce is the daddy. He knows best.

She sits beside Tony on the couch, taking a moment to caress and pet him, kissing his forehead and letting him know how much she loves him, placing the stuffed tiger close by. Unlike her, Tony is dressed in casual clothing -- a T-shirt over a long-sleeved shirt, and his usual cargo pants. His erection presses against his fly, looking uncomfortable. 

Leaning down to kiss him, she unbuttons and unzips his pants, pushing down his underwear so his cock is set free. “Is that better?” she asks.

He nods with a sigh. “Yeah.”

She kisses the tip of his cock, nuzzling it to feel the soft skin on her cheeks, trailing it across her lips. Tony sighs again, and she looks up to meet his eyes, smiling at him. 

“Are you hungry, baby?” she asks, kicking off her heels and reaching underneath her skirt to shimmy out of her panties. She drops them to the floor and steps onto the couch to stand above him so he can see up her skirt. She undoes the side slits that will allow her to hike up her skirt around her waist. “Do you need a snack?”

Tony nods vigorously, mewling. “So hungry. Pleeeeaase.” 

Gracefully, she goes down onto her knees, straddling Tony’s head. “Eat mama’s pussy, baby.”

With a groan of hunger, Tony cups Pepper’s butt to pull her closer, and she gasps when he starts to suck on her clit, mouthing around her pussy lips like a starving man. “So delicious, so good,” he says, his voice muffled. 

She could take her skirt off entirely, and she has spare clothing on the plane. But she wants to wear her suit while Tony eats her, knowing she’s going to wear it for the rest of the day. Biting her lip, she braces one hand against the hull of the plane, feeling her orgasm build and start to wash over her.

“Oh god, Tony. Just like that,” she says, gasping as she comes, trying to stay upright. Tony makes slurping noises and doesn’t stop eating her, pushing her straight into another orgasm, her skin blossoming with goosebumps. She twitches and jerks, her brain short-circuiting as the pleasure overwhelms her. With a cry, she rises up, squirting hard. 

She catches her breath, a little concerned she’s suffocating Tony. But he grips her ass, his fingers dipping between her cheeks to her asshole and the tender skin of her perineum. He presses his face into the side of her inner thigh. 

Carefully, she slides back, looking down to see Tony’s wet, smiling face. Reaching behind her, she takes hold of Tony’s cock, rubbing the tip along her pussy lips. Beneath her, Tony shudders, lifting up because he wants to kiss her. 

He tastes like her pussy, messy and glorious, and he starts thrusting into her hand, sliding along her wet pussy like he’s trying to find her hole. “Shh, baby,” she says, nuzzling him. “Look at me.”

Their eyes meet. “I love you,” he says, in a quiet voice. 

“I love you, too. Slide inside me. That’s it. Oh god,” she says, fluttering her eyes close as Tony’s cock slid through her fingers and into her pussy. 

Sitting on Tony’s cock is like coming home. She loves fucking the others and their wide variety of cocks -- from Steve’s perfect dick to Bruce’s huge cock, Thor’s god-like tool and Clint’s thick blunt instrument, but none of them feel like Tony does inside her. She leans back, and his presses right into her G-spot, making her skin tingle. She shudders through a small orgasm rippling through her, a burst of pleasure. 

When she opens her eyes again, she sees Tony watching her with a soft expression, his eyes shining. Placing one hand on his chest, right below the reactor, she starts to move. 

Her next orgasm builds, slowly at first, then faster. She grinds down, her eyes on Tony’s face. “Baby, you feel so good inside me. You’re going to make Mama come again. Just like that, Tony. Oh god. Keep fucking me, yes.”

Every inch of her is shattered as her orgasm explodes out of her. She comes, squirting again. Her vision whites out. She barely manages to remain upright, her thighs shaking and twitching, her juices dripping. Tony keeps fucking her through it, whimpering in need. Although her vision isn’t working right and her limbs don’t seem to do as she asks, she continues to ride his cock, another orgasm gushing out of her. 

“I can’t… Mama. I’m gonna come,” cries Tony. 

“Shh, baby, yes, come inside me, Tony. That’s it. You feel so good. I love you so much.” 

She guides Tony to her breast. He mewls hungrily, latching on, grinding into her, holding her tight as he sucks on her nipple. She holds him with each thrust, feeling the splash of his come inside her.

The plane vibrates, shaking with a change in turbulence. She has almost forgotten they are thousands of miles above ground. Tony’s softened cock slips out, and she holds him as they lie on the couch. Still attempting to keep her clothing more or less clean, she dries her thighs using part of the towel, then arranges Tony on his side so she can lie beside him, offering him her breast again. She lets him nurse, petting him until she feels him drift off to sleep. 

A soft tone makes her lift her head, and then Jarvis speaks. “My apologies, Miss Potts. You asked to be notified ten minutes before your conference call.”

“Yes, thank you, Jarvis. How long before we land?”

“There remains two hours and thirty-four minutes before you start your descent. Shall I have the flight staff begin preparing your meal?”

“Not just yet. Tony’s sleeping.”

“Very well. As you wish, Miss Potts.”

Jarvis goes silent. Pepper gently dislodges her breast from Tony, who makes a face of disapproval, still wanting to nurse. She finds the squashed stuffed tiger, and tucks it under Tony’s arm, then goes to the cabin drawers for fresh clothing for him, since he’s the one that got wet. It’s a struggle to get him to change, but he only puts up part of a fuss. Soon, he’s in clean dry clothes, curling onto his side with his tiger. From her bag she takes out the bottle, already filled with the chlorophyll drink Tony likes. 

“Here you go, baby. Drink your bottle.”

Tony sighs, and then hungrily sucks on the bottle’s nipple. Although she knows she’s about two minutes past when the conference call should have started, and that everyone is probably waiting for her, she takes a moment to kiss Tony’s forehead and pass her hand through his hair. She takes another thirty seconds to check her appearance in a mirror. Her cheeks are flushed, her color a bit high, but she touches up her lipstick and fixing her hair. Her skirt has a couple of damp spots along the hem, and it is slightly wrinkled, but she is otherwise presentable. She doesn’t put her panties back on, but adjusts her bra over her tender breasts, buttons up her blouse, and slips her heels back on. 

“Okay, Jarvis. I’m ready,” she says, sitting at her desk where she has a view of Tony sleeping on the couch, the virtual screens popping up to show the others on the call.


	2. Mission (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Clint are called to D.C.

After Pepper and Tony leave, a shift in energy takes over the remaining Tower inhabitants. Combined with the gray skies outside, everyone is a bit glum. Steve finds Natasha and Clint sitting on kitchen stools, sharing a piece of toast as they sip on cups of coffee, neither talking much. Thor is glowering into a bowl of cereal.

Steve heads for the fridge. He stares at the contents, trying to decide what he might want for breakfast but nothing seems appealing. Thor wanders over to stand beside Steve, placing a hand on the back of his neck as he too stares inside the fridge like he’s trying to figure out what Steve is doing. It makes Steve smile, and he leans against Thor. “Still hungry? What would you like to eat?” he offers. 

Thor drapes his arm around Steve’s shoulder. “An inviting question,” he teases, making Steve blush. “Whatever you’re having will be fine. Thank you,” he adds, then makes himself a cup of coffee.

Steve doesn’t mind making breakfast for everyone, and maybe it’ll cheer them up. A moment later, Bruce enters, freshly showered. His first stop is for coffee, pouring a large mug that he doctors with dollop of cream. 

Steve glances at Bruce who eyes everyone as he takes his first sip. “Well,” he says, “Aren’t we a happy bunch?”

Natasha shrugs. “What’s there to be happy about?” she asks.

It is such an overly dramatic thing to say that they each look at her and then almost at the same time start laughing. It breaks the mood, and Clint comes around the bar to help Steve make breakfast as Bruce puts his arm around Natasha’s shoulders and gives her a little shake. Natasha is always a bit prickly in the morning, but none of them can resist a hug from Bruce, and Steve smiles as she melts into his embrace. 

“I tell you what,” says Bruce, looking at all of them. “Why don’t we play hooky for the rest of the day? I don’t know, just veg out in front of the TV, under a pile of blankets? Eat a bunch of junk food? What do you say?”

Clint shrugs. “Fine by me. I don’t have anything going on today.”

“Steve?” asks Bruce. 

Steve whisks egg and milk together to make French toast. He glances up. “I’m in.” 

Bruce turns to Thor last. “Thor?”

Thor looks at all of them, then turns to Bruce. “Can we be little?” he asks. 

Everyone pauses, and they each focus on Bruce. He blushes spectacularly, managing to look awkward just standing there holding his mug. “Is that…would you… is that something you all would like?”

Steve feels a rush of love and affection for Bruce, who can be so unsure and yet such a kind and generous man. They glance at each other quickly. Steve is still feeling little from his goodbye to Pepper that morning, and can feel the pull, the yearning for that release and simple uncomplicated expression. “Should we change?” he asks. 

The others grin, and everyone starts to move with the intention of preparing for being little. But just then, his and one other phone chimes in unison. They all freeze. Everyone knows instinctually what that means. Steve looks around to see who else is being paged, and sees Clint take his phone out. 

Steve checks the screen, and he both deflates with regret and straightens with responsibility, if that’s possible to do at the same time. The energy in the room changes again. “I have to go,” he says, not quite meeting anyone’s eyes. “Duty calls. SHIELD needs me in D.C.”

“Me too,” adds Clint, grimacing and shrugging his shoulders at Natasha. Clint, Natasha, and Steve are the only Avengers who occasionally get called in for missions with SHIELD. It’s not unusual for one or two of them to be called in, or even all three. 

There is another long beat of silence as they all stand around, not quite ready to part. Then, Bruce approaches Steve. “I’ll take over here,” he says gently, indicating the half-cooked breakfast, squeezing Steve’s shoulder and patting his face affectionately. It takes a lot of Steve’s willpower not to fall into Bruce’s arms and let his daddy make everything better. “Go get ready.”

“Thanks,” says Steve, quietly. 

“Thor,” says Bruce. “Why don’t you help Steve with his gear? And Nat, you help Clint. Make sure they have everything they need.”

Silently, the group breaks apart. Thor is stubbornly cheerful, saying he’s sure Steve and Clint will be back in no time at all as he putters around Steve’s quarters and helps Steve into his uniform. Steve doesn’t really need help, but he’s grateful anyway when Thor gathers him into his big strong arms and they hold each other for a stolen minute, his uniform only half on and bunched around his waist. 

Steve rests his head on Thor’s shoulder. It’s nice, he thinks, that Thor is that much taller than him, and he snuffles into Thor’s neck. Thor kisses Steve’s forehead, then kisses his cheek, before he lifts Steve’s chin and kisses him on the mouth. Steve sighs, opening up, making a small noise in the back of his throat. He doesn’t have time for this, but gives into it anyway. 

Thor’s strong hand trails down Steve’s chest, pushing at the bunched up uniform and slipping inside his underwear so Thor can wrap his hand around Steve’s cock. 

Steve clings to Thor, thrusting into his hand. Their kiss deepens, becoming hungry, and Steve can feel Thor’s erection press into his side. He wants to reciprocate, but Thor doesn’t let him, and Steve gives in to the flood of pleasure in his veins, the hunger for touch, pressing his face into the warmth of Thor’s neck. 

He opens his eyes and catches Thor gazing at him lovingly, and he cries out as he starts to thrust faster, on the verge of coming. 

“That’s it,” croons Thor before going down on his knees to take Steve into his mouth. Steve is mesmerized by the sight of Thor’s lips stretching around his cock, sucking on the head before taking all of Steve down his throat. Steve’s orgasm rips through him, and he crumples forward, leaning on Thor’s shoulders. 

It is a powerful orgasm for being so quick. Steve shakes, holding on to Thor for balance as Thor finishes cleaning him up, tucking him away, and pulling the rest of Steve’s uniform on. “What do you humans say? One for the road.”

Steve can’t help but chuckle, but then the glow of pleasure gives away to a little bit of melancholy. “Thank you,” he says, finishing the final straps and fastenings of his uniform, not meeting Thor’s eyes. 

Thor senses the change in him and he takes Steve’s face in both his hands. Thor’s eyes are the brightest blue, and they shine as he smiles at him. “See you soon, my friend. We shall be together again before you know it.”

Steve smiles. “Okay.” 

Thor kisses him one last time before Steve takes up his shield and they head down to meet Clint, Nat, and Bruce. Clint emerges from his quarters in full Hawkeye gear, with Natasha behind him. Bruce meets them by the elevator, and they all ride together up to the main Avenger level and out to the quinjet. 

Steve gives Natasha a hug as Thor wraps his arms around Clint. She kisses his cheek, whispering to him in Russian something he doesn’t quite understand but it makes him feel better anyway as he steals another kiss. 

Bruce steps forward and hugs them both quickly, then pats them on their faces. “Take care of each other,” he says. 

Steve and Clint move in tandem to board the quinjet. As they rise into the air, Steve looks through the windshield to the platform, watching as the three remaining figures grow smaller and smaller before the jet turns and flies away. 

They are silent as they fly south, but Steve takes comfort that Clint is with him and, although they are both working to get into the right headspace for a mission, they share a smile and quick embrace. An hour later, they land at SHIELD headquarters in D.C. Four hours after that, and they’re half way around the world prepping two separate Strike teams for a coordinated attack on a bunker holding suspected enhanced terrorists. 

The fight is grueling but successful. The enhanced targets start glowing from the inside, and Steve has seconds warning before the terrorist explodes, taking out an entire building. As Steve, Clint, and the STRIKE team engage the targets, they quickly realize the hostiles burn at incredible temperatures. They are difficult to take out, regenerating limbs. Clint saves the day, taking a high position, and shooting exploding-tip arrows straight into the targets’ hearts. They drop and don’t get back again. 

“Glad you came along,” says Steve with a grin into comms, waving at Clint. Clint gives him a cheery salute. 

Twelve hours after leaving the Tower, the mission finally wraps. Clint takes the first transport back to SHIELD while Steve stays on site to finish the clean up. When he finally makes it back to headquarters, it’s late. He would prefer to return to New York right away, but Fury asks him to remain for debriefing the next day, and also asks if he wouldn’t mind staying on for a few days after that to train with the STRIKE teams. Steve’s heart sinks but he can’t say no, and he thinks at least he’ll be able to visit Peggy while’s in D.C. He sends Bruce a quick text, letting him know they’re safe, but he probably won’t return till the end of the week.

SHIELD has a dormitory, fifteen minutes from the Triskelion, where the STRIKE team and other agents are temporarily housed. He goes to his assigned quarters, takes a hot shower, then flops down onto his unfamiliar bed. He texts Clint. 

Steve: Where are you? Are you awake?

Clint: Yes. Still here in D.C. 

Steve: Same. They need me for debriefing and training.

I know, answers Clint. Told Fury I’ll stay too. 

Something inside of Steve he didn’t even realize was tense relaxes knowing Clint is staying in D.C. with him. 

He pauses, then texts again. Room 605. Get in here.

Five minutes later there’s a knock on his door. He lets Clint in, and they spend about thirty seconds being awkward with each other before Clint laughs and Steve pulls him in for a hug.

SHIELD quarters are spare, but he can offer Clint a beer, and they sit on the only two chairs in the room, talking over the mission, what could have caused a human body to explode like that, and what it could mean. They also talk about the different clashing personalities on their Strike teams, and the mixed orders from SHIELD. He’s not entirely comfortable with the work he does for them. Steve has gotten used to the quiet harmony of the Avengers so whenever he’s back at SHIELD, it’s always a sharp reminder how different things are elsewhere. 

When he finishes his beer and sets the bottle down on the desktop, he looks over at Clint. Clint downs the rest of his beer, too, and then they fall silent. Clint’s eyes meet his. “So,” he says, with a touch of his usual teasing. “Do you wanna…?”

“Yes,” answers Steve, not even letting Clint finish his sentence.

Clint chuckles even as they lunge at each other and kiss. They are both wearing off-duty SHIELD work out clothes. Steve kisses Clint’s stomach as he skims his hands underneath his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. Clint pushes Steve’s sweats down, his cock springing free, eyes gleaming as he cups Steve’s length and starts to stroke him. Soon, they are both naked, tumbling together onto Steve’s bed. 

They make out. It is easy and comforting, the feel of Clint in his arms floods Steve with pleasure, his cock lengthening and poking Clint in the stomach. 

Steve pulls away slightly so he can look at Clint, taking his head in his hands. A yearning comes over him, tugging at his stomach and his chest. He touches Clint all over, then slips two fingers into his mouth. 

Clint sucks on Steve’s fingers, his blue eyes watching him close. He traces around Steve’ plump bottom lip with a finger, before pushing it into Steve’s mouth. They suck on each other’s fingers hungrily. 

“Stevie,” says Clint, in his little voice. 

“Hiya,” answers Steve, smiling. Clint swirls his tongue around Steve’s fingers, his blue eyes darkening. It makes Steve start to sweat, and his cock involuntarily jumps, leaking pre-come. But he is not so far gone that he forgets where he is. He looks around the room. “I’m not sure this is such a good idea though.”

Clint also glances around the room.

“I don’t mean us,” says Steve, hoping Clint understands. In truth, it’s no one’s business what he and Clint do together. SHIELD doesn’t prohibit interpersonal relationships or fraternization between their agents, and even if they did, Steve and Clint are Avengers, and technically fall outside of SHIELD sanctions. But still, he isn’t sure it is a good idea, bringing their private lives under SHIELD’s roof. “I mean, being little, here.”

Clint’s wet thumb traces across Steve’s lips, and it’s very distracting. He makes a face as he listens to Steve, but then brightens. “I have an idea,” he says, hopping out of bed. 

Steve watches Clint stride across the room naked with his cock bobbing in front of him, to where his clothing is piled on the floor, searching until he finds his phone. He taps on it several times before setting it on the desk by the front door to the room. The phone scans the entire room including the front door before going dark. Clint leaves the phone alone, then scrambles back into bed. 

“Something Tony showed me. It’ll put a black out on the room, and if anyone approaches the door, we’ll get a few seconds warning. It’s something anyway.”

“Good enough for me,” says Steve, gathering Clint back into his arms. 

The mood is broken a little, but it’s nice to lie there together, enjoying the comfort and the sense of home they find in each other’s arms. Steve passes his hands up and down Clint’s back as Clint warms up again after his naked jaunt. He cups Clint’s round ass, kneading the cheeks. 

“You feel good,” he says, quietly. 

Clint murmurs happily, his head tucked into the warm nook at Steve’s neck. “Stevie,” he says, and Steve looks down at him. Clint looks forlorn. “I want to nurse.”

Steve thinks through the problem. He wants to nurse, too. But both he and Clint are pretty little, and they don’t have Daddy or Mama. He’s the bigger brother, though, so it’s his job to take care of Clint. “Lie like this,” he says, arranging Clint on his side on the bed. He lies beside Clint, head-to-toe in sixty-nine. “We can nurse each other.”

Clint makes a hungry noise, and Steve holds his breath as Clint takes hold of his cock and starts to mouth around the head. It had softened somewhat but grows to full length in an instant. Clint’s mouth is warm and wet. 

Clint’s cock, only half hard, nudges at Steve’s cheek. He takes it and rubs the tip around his lips, then sucks it in, letting the head lay against his tongue. He closes his eyes. Nursing immediately sinks him into his little headspace, and the rest of the world recedes. Nursing Clint at the same time that he nurses from Clint makes it feel like a circle, a never-ending give and take, and there’s a constant pulse of pleasure. He sighs, and feels Clint relax. Neither he nor Clint had been aware of the tension they held, but it disappears now. 

The room is quiet as they nurse. Steve trembles as his orgasm approaches, a gentle wave moving closer and closer. Steve hears Clint whimper, feels the vibration on his own cock, and in the next instant Clint comes in Steve’s mouth. Steve is not far behind, shuddering his release, his cock spasming as it spills into Clint’s mouth. They don’t move immediately, lying quietly beside each other until Steve gets up, careful not to disturb Clint too much. He goes to the kitchenette, and takes a bottle of water from the mini fridge. 

He makes Clint sit up. “Take a sip,” he says, offering Clint the water bottle after he drinks half. “Drink slowly.” They don’t have their sippy cups, and he doesn’t want Clint to choke on the water. 

Finishing, Clint leans into Steve, and they kiss. Steve makes a hungry noise, searching out the taste of his come in Clint’s mouth. He pushes Clint onto his back, lying on top of him, their cocks pressed together as they continue to make out, and Steve sucks on Clint’s bottom lip. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asks, their foreheads pressed together. 

Clint makes a noise and grips Steve as he pushes up into him. “Yeeeeesssss, Stevie, yes.” They grin at each other, but then Clint takes Steve’s face between his hands. “But I want to fuck you, too.”

Steve looks curiously at him. “You do?” 

Clint kisses him, licking into his mouth. “Can we both? Daddy said take care of each other.”

Steve grins broadly. “He did, didn’t he?” he laughs, and they kiss again, deeply. Beneath him, Clint wiggles with excitement and Steve tickles him to make him laugh because it’s such a fun sound. “Okay, stay here,” he says, searching his room for lube. 

He finds a tube, and then gets back in bed. Steve decides Clint should fuck him first, so he slicks up Clint’s fingers and guides them to his hole. Together, they stretch Steve out. He whimpers as Clint hooks his fingers, his cock bobbing eagerly and dripping pre-come. Clint hums happily, and bends down to lick the drip down the side of Steve’s cock. 

Steve shudders, impatient to get Clint’s thick dick inside him. He straddles Clint, reaching behind. He loves this part, when he feels the fat head of Clint’s cock breach his hole, stretching him. 

“You feel good. So good,” he says. 

Clint groans, thrusting up. Steve straightens to change the angle, and his entire body tingles. Clint’s cock presses right up against his prostate. Steve’s rolls his hips, and hand on Clint’s chest for balance. “Oh god, I’m going to come. I’m com--.”

Steve’s cock jerks, and he comes untouched, shooting over Clint’s chest. Clint breathes hard, dark blue eyes watching Steve. Steve knows he has a sex flush, his face and chest rosy red. When he comes down from his high, he meets Clint’s eyes, and smiles. Clint is rock hard inside him, and Steve starts to move again, working through the incredible sensitivity, shuddering each time Clint’s shaft rubs against his prostate. His cock bounces up and down, his balls pressed between their bodies. He bends forward, changing the angle again, and sees stars as he blindly searches for Clint’s mouth. They kiss, wet and sloppy, as he grinds down on Clint. Another orgasm slams into him, and he grabs his dick, pumps as he comes all over Clint’s chest again. 

“Stevie,” cries Clint, desperate, eyes wide. 

“That’s it, baby,” he says, their mouths pressed together as Clint begins to thrust hard into Steve. “More, fuck me hard, harder.”

Clint thrusts into Steve, wrapping him in his arms. He’s thrusting so hard, his dick slips out and comes all over Steve’s ass and on his inner thighs. 

They lie panting, Steve idly petting Clint’s face. It takes him a moment but he gets up, a bit wobbly on his legs, and heads for the bathroom. He cleans himself up, then finds a washcloth and wets it with hot water before stumbling back to the bed. Clint is a mess, his chest covered in come. He has come on his face, and even in his hair. His eyes are closed, and Steve wonders if he’s fallen asleep. They’ve had a long day, not to mention the physical toll and the stress of the mission earlier. But as soon as Steve climbs into bed again, Clint moves to wrap his arms around him. They cuddle. Steve wipes the worst of the come off, then rocks Clint back and forth and tells him what a sweet baby brother he is, and how much Steve loves him. 

“You felt so good inside me. Thank you.” Clint hums happily, nuzzling Steve, giving him nibbling kisses along his neck and face. “Do you still want me to fuck you?” 

Clint thinks about it, then nods yes. “Yeah,” he says, just above a whisper. 

“Okay, baby, roll onto your stomach,” says Steve. 

Clint rolls over as asked, hugging one of the pillows. Steve gets a towel and drapes it over another pillow, nudging Clint’s hips up so he can place the pillow where he wants it, then straddles Clint’s lower legs. Staring at Clint’s round bubble butt, Steve can’t help but grab it with two handfuls. He presses his face right between the cheeks. 

“I like your butt,” he says as he kneads Clint’s ass.

Clint giggles, turning to look at him over his shoulder. He wiggles his butt at Steve, making the cheeks clap on his face. Steve grins, chuckling. He loves it, takes a handful of each butt cheek, then presses his face into the crack again. Clint’s giggles turn into groans as Steve begins licking his asshole, parting the butt cheeks even more so he can really get in there. “Stevie, that feels so good,” he gasps, canting his hips up to give Steve better access. 

“I like how you taste, too.” Clint is clean from a recent shower, and Steve licks down to his balls, swirling his tongue around, getting Clint nice and wet. He returns his attention to Clint’s hole, eating Clint as much as he can, teasing the ring of muscle to open up. Clint doesn’t stop moaning, thrusting against the friction of the towel.

Steve checks to see how hard Clint is as he sticks his tongue into Clint’s hole. He grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers. Clint is tight and warm, squeezing around Steve’s forefinger as he presses inside, massaging Clint from the inside. He adds another finger. 

Clint whines, wiggling his butt again. “I need it now,” he cries. 

“All right,” says Steve, kissing Clint’s butt cheeks once more before lining up his cock to Clint’s glistening hole. He uses his weight to slowly sink in. Clint is tight, and he has to stop half way to let him get used to it. They’re both panting. Steve can’t help but start thrusting, shallowly. “God, Clint, you’re so tight. You’re going to make me come just like that.”

“Yes,” cries Clint. “Come in me. Do it. I want to feel your come inside me.”

Steve makes an incomprehensible noise, sliding in and out, still only half way deep. Clint is so tight he pulls back the foreskin of Steve’s cock. Steve orgasm overtakes him, filling Clint up. He keeps thrusting through it, shaking, his vision darkening. As Clint’s loosens, Steve pushes in deeper. It doesn’t take much before Steve is as hard as before. He encircles his arms around Clint, trying his best to fuck Clint deep. 

Clint doesn’t stop moaning. Steve sticks two fingers into Clint’s mouth for him to suck. The combination of Clint sucking on his fingers and the tight suction of Clint’s ass around his cock is too much for Steve. “You’re makeing me come again. So good. Baby, you’re so good.”

“Yes,” cries Clint, around Steve’s fingers. “I’m coming, too. Don’t stop fucking me.”

Clint’s ass tightens. He muffles his cries into the pillow. Steve presses his face into the back of Clint’s neck, fucking him through his orgasm just as he erupts, spilling once again into Clint. 

He doesn’t let go as his orgasm fades, feeling Clint’s heart beat start to slow. The rest of his senses kick back in one by one. They lie in a post-orgasmic haze. 

“Come on, baby,” Steve croons to Clint, as he slips out and tries to coax him out of bed. 

They have to wash before they can fall completely asleep. It would be better if he had a tub for a bath, but the SHIELD quarters only have standing shower stalls. He starts the shower, testing the water before gently ushering Clint into the stall. Clint’s eyes are closed, and Steve has to hold him up in his arms, but he wakes up under the spray. They are both sticky with come and lube, and he takes a washcloth, passing it over Clint’s body. 

Clint’s dick is soft and sweet looking, and Steve can’t help but nuzzle against it as he washes Clint’s legs. It’s absurd, but Steve starts to get hard again. 

Tsking at him, Clint shakes his head. “You’re really incredible, you know that?” he says, not quite little anymore. 

Steve blushes, then shrugs with a shy smile. “I can’t help it,” he says. “Or, well, I can, if I have to. Do I have to?”

Clint chuckles. “Come here,” he says, and Steve lays his head on Clint’s shoulders as Clint works his cock briskly with soapy hands. It’s an echo of how Thor held him just that morning, and Steve comes hard almost before he realizes it. 

They exit the shower, dry themselves, get back into bed, and then they both fall asleep practically between heartbeats, completely exhausted. Steve wakes up a few hours later, blinking in the dark as Clint nuzzle against his chest and starts nursing on one of Steve’s nipples. 

He bites his lip, just barely stopping himself from cursing as his dick hardens instantly. He rubs up against Clint’s stomach until he comes, then falls asleep with Clint still nursing. 

In the morning, his body wakes him up a good ten minutes before his usual alarm. It’s six o’clock in the morning, and the light is just beginning to flood in through the windows. The unfamiliar room is quiet. Beside him, Clint lies with his head tucked up against Steve’s chest where he fell asleep while nursing. 

Steve feels the need to pee pressing against his bladder. Carefully, he separates from Clint. In the bathroom the light makes him squint, and he heads for the toilet. He aims his dick, and sighs with relief as he starts to pee but he stops the flow when he hears a noise behind him. Clint enters the bathroom, looking sleepy and adorable with his hair flattened at odd angles. He stands beside Steve at the toilet. They both start to pee, their urine streams splashing together. Steve leans into Clint’s warmth, and as they pee their dicks touch. He couldn’t say why it’s so hot, but his dick starts to lengthen and get hard so he has to press to keep it aiming down, and he feels the pull of pleasure deep in his balls. 

The tips of their cocks rub together, hot urine splashing over his and Clint’s cocks. He shivers. They finish peeing, and then even before Steve is really aware, Clint is kissing him up against the bathroom wall, neither concerned about the stray splashes of urine or their sour morning breath. Clint attacks his mouth, and they’re kissing deep and hard, rubbing against each other. 

“Wanna fuck in the shower?” gasps Clint, dark blue eyes searching his face. 

“Yes,” answers Steve, biting Clint’s bottom lip.

He starts the shower and Clint gets the lube. Inside the stall, steam billows around them. Clint turns Steve around, back to front, and pushes him up against the tiled wall. Steve would have been happy to be the one doing the fucking, but he doesn’t complain when Clint efficiently starts to stretch Steve open. He doesn’t need much after last night, and he gasps as Clint shoves in and bottoms out in one smooth stroke.

“Jesus Christ, Clint, don’t stop,” he says, braced against Clint’s thrusts. Clint’s unerring aim has his dick rubbing right over Steve’s prostate, and Steve gasps as he comes untouched, painting the tiled wall. 

Clint makes him come twice more before he grips Steve’s hips and pounds into him, coming deep inside.

They hold each other in the cooling shower spray. “What was that for?” asks Steve, still clinging to Clint, finding his balance. 

Clint grins, then shrugs. “For taking care of me last night. And because you’re fun to play with.”

Steve feels himself blush, and Clint kisses him gently and sweetly. They make out in the shower, lazily washing each other before finally getting out. It’s just past seven thirty. They have to be back at the Triskelion for the debrief by nine. Steve dresses in his spare uniform while Clint puts on his clothes from last night.

There is an unspoken question of whether Clint should go back to his quarters to change into his Hawkeye gear, if he should be seen leaving Steve’s room or not. “Why don’t we go together to your room so you can change. Then we can head to headquarters, get some breakfast before the debrief,” says Steve.

Clint grins at him. “Yeah, all right,” he says.

They leave Steve’s quarters. Perhaps someone notices, but Steve doesn’t care. They walk together down the hall and to the elevator. Clint’s assigned rooms are on the second floor. Steve grips the back of Clint’s neck and pulls him in for a side hug. 

“You know, if they keep calling us down here, maybe I should look into getting my own place in D.C.”

A few of the other STRIKE team members appear by the elevator. It dings and the doors open. “Not a bad idea,” says Clint, as they step in. Clint and Steve stand close enough that their hands touch. “I can help with that.”

They grin at each other as the elevator doors close.


	3. Home (Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Natasha, and Thor are left in Avengers Tower. How will they pass the time?

After Steve and Clint leave for D.C, its just Thor, Natasha and Bruce left in Avengers Tower. They don’t talk much as Bruce finishes making breakfast for them and they eat in silence. 

“So,” starts Thor, finishing his food and grinning at Bruce and Natasha. Bruce doesn’t know where he puts it. Thor ate twice as much as Bruce, and several times more than Natasha, who only ate a small bowl of fruit and oatmeal, sipping on her single cup of coffee. “We’ve whittled down to three mighty warriors.” 

“The important ones,” says Natasha with a teasing smile, but there is an air of melancholy in the kitchen. 

“Shall we continue with our plans?” asks Thor, looking expectantly at both of them. 

Bruce has to admire Thor’s determined good cheer. He knows that Thor is fully aware of what he’s doing, stubbornly making sure they don’t just sit listlessly waiting for the others to return. “You still want to play? There’s just three of us,” he adds, even though it’s obvious and Thor just said as much. 

“Of course. Why not?” asks Thor.

They look at each other. Bruce meets Natasha’s gaze, and she gives him a one-shoulder shrug. “I guess we’re doing this,” he says. 

“Give me twenty minutes,” says Natasha, slipping off her stool. “Meet in Bruce’s room?”

“Perfect,” says Thor with a satisfied nod of his head. 

Natasha disappears, and Bruce tidies up the kitchen. He senses Thor beside him. With a smile, Thor kisses Bruce on the cheek. “See you in twenty minutes, Daddy,” he says. 

Bruce swallows, feels his dick lengthen. Being called Daddy never fails to make his heart beat fast, his groin tighten, makes his lower backache with lust. “See you soon, honey,” he says. 

He finishes cleaning up in the kitchen before going to his room, dressing in a button-up shirt and loose pair of pants. When he enters his bedroom, Thor and Natasha are already there. Natasha lies on her back on the bed, all four limbs in the air, giggling because Thor is poking and tickling her belly. She is wearing a light pink cap-sleeved onesie, her legs and arms bare. Thor has changed into a too-small T-shirt with a Captain America shield on it, and his too-small blue pajama bottoms. 

“Hello, babies,” he says. 

Thor looks up and beams at him. “Daddy!” he cries, then bounds off the bed to collide with Bruce in a crushing hug. 

“Oof,” says Bruce. “Honey, give me a kiss.”

Thor gives Bruce enthusiastic kisses all along his jaw and corner of his mouth and up and down his neck. It makes Bruce laugh. 

Natasha frets with small noises of discontentment, her legs and arms still waving in the air, twisting to look at Bruce and Thor. 

Bruce heads for the bed, Thor still clinging to his side. “Oh, there’s my baby girl,” he says. They all pile onto the bed, and he rocks Natasha in his arms as Thor nuzzles and they settle down for a good cuddle. Natasha gurgles happily, and Thor lays his head down on Bruce’s shoulder so he can gaze down at the baby too. 

“Are you hungry, baby?” he asks Natasha. She wiggles, turning her head to mouth at him. He unbuttons his shirt to expose his chest, bringing her up to latch on to his right nipple. She sighs as she starts to suckle. His dick hardens. It pokes at Natasha but he ignores it for now. 

Beside him, Thor makes a noise, blue eyes wide with wonder. Natasha’s legs drape over both Bruce and Thor, and Thor can’t help but pet her as he watches. “Daddy,” whispers Thor. “She’s so lovely.”

“She is, that’s right, honey. She’s the prettiest baby,” he says, taking Thor’s hand in his, and together they gently caress Natasha as she closes her eyes, plump lips pouting around his nipple. She doesn’t have a diaper on yet so she’s naked underneath the onesie. He unsnaps it, revealing her bare pussy lips. “Shall we check if she’s wet?”

He can feel Thor’s contained eagerness. Gently, he shows Thor how to part her pussy lips. Natasha’s clit is a soft pink, slightly swollen, peeking from its hood. Bruce takes Thor’s forefinger and slides it along her slit, finding the pocket of wetness. 

Thor shudders. “Daddy, she is wet. Really wet,” he whispers, tasting his moist finger. “Sweet.”

“Spread it around, get her wet all over.” Natasha’s legs fall open, indicating what she wants. Thor looks up at Bruce, begging silently. “Okay, you can taste her. But gently.”

Thor is very careful as he sticks out his tongue licks Natasha’s pussy. He makes an appreciative hum. “So delicious,” he says, licking her again. 

Bruce guides him, telling him where to lick, and how to flick his tongue over her clit. Natasha shudders, biting Bruce’s nipple slightly as an orgasm rolls over her. Thor also makes a noise of distress, palming his huge cock over his pajamas, creating a spreading wet spot. 

Gently, Bruce pulls Natasha away. She frets in annoyance, but he has to take care of Thor as well. “Shh, baby,” he croons. He lays Natasha down on her side, head to toe with Thor. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Thor, honey, take your cock out, let the baby nurse from you.”

Thor whimpers, struggling to push his pajama bottoms down. Bruce finds the lube before he switches sides to lie behind Thor, helping him push his pjs all the way down. He guides Thor’s cock into Natasha’s mouth, then whispers to Thor to lick her pussy like before. 

The babies both shudder as they find a rhythm together, and Bruce takes a moment to watch them, listening to their breathing and their wet sounds as they take care of each other. He then gently parts Thor’s butt cheeks, slicking his fingers up with lube. Thor is tight, but Bruce works two fingers into his asshole, stretching him out. 

“Daddy’s going to fuck you now,” he says to Thor, lining up behind him. “But you have to be careful and not thrust too hard, okay honey? Don’t disturb the baby. Kiss me once so I know you heard me.”

Gasping, Thor pulls away from Natasha’s pussy to look at Bruce. “Yes, Daddy. Please fuck me. I’ll be careful. I promise.”

They kiss, wet and sloppy. Thor taste like Natasha and it makes Bruce moan. He takes his cock, slick with lube, and starts to push it into Thor’s hole, slowly. Thor rumbles, muffled between Natasha’s legs. Bruce pauses half way in, letting Thor get used to him. 

“You feel so good, baby,” he says to Thor, petting him, reaching around to play with Thor’s nipples, rubbing them between his fingers. Thor whines, deep in his throat, as he continues to lick Natasha’s pussy. Natasha squeaks again, coming into Thor’s mouth. 

Bruce isn’t in a hurry, and he doesn’t want to fuck Thor too hard when Natasha is still nursing. Slowly, he pulls out, biting his lip because Thor is so tight. He leaves just the head inside, pulsing back and forth, before he pushes back in to the root. He repeats this, slow and even, until Thor is loose and Bruce can hold his hips firmly as he starts to fuck him faster. 

Thor groans. Bruce lifts his head so he can check on Natasha, catching the moment when she has another orgasm, her body shaking in tiny spasms. She closes her legs, and he knows she’s probably on the verge of being over stimulated. “I think Natasha’s done, honey,” he says to Thor. “She’s had enough for right now.”

Nodding, Thor rests his head on the bed but keeps a grip on Natasha’s hips. She hasn’t stopped nursing on his cock, her two hands encircles round Thor’s girth, holding him like a lollipop. 

“Daddy,” gasps Thor. “You feel so good, fucking me.”

“Yeah?” asks Bruce, increasing the pace a little. “What else, baby? Let me hear you.”

“Your dick is so big. It fills me up.”

“What else?”

“I can feel you all the way to my heart,” says Thor, and it makes Bruce stutter in his movements. “Natasha is licking on my cock, Daddy. She’s nursing my cock. I’m going to come in her mouth.”

Resuming his pace, Bruce changes the angle so he’s directly fucking against Thor’s prostate. He had been avoiding it before, to keep Thor from coming too quickly, but now he starts to aiming the head of his cock right over it. Thor cries out, shaking, and it takes all of Bruce’s strength to keep Thor still as he fucks into him. 

“That’s it, baby. Do you want to come?” asks Bruce. “Come in her mouth. Come all over her face.”

Thor yells, and then goes silent as he jerks. There’s a lot of come spilling from Natasha’s mouth. Bruce lifts his head to see Natasha try to swallow all of it. She gasps, letting Thor’s cock slip from her mouth. He continues to shoot across her face. 

The image is too much for Bruce, and he shuts his eyes as he concentrates on fucking Thor, emptying deep into his body.

They lie still, until Bruce hears Natasha start to whimper. He forces himself to move, pulling his pants up again. “I’m here, baby.” 

He picks her up, and carries her into his bathroom, sitting her on the toilet. She has Thor’s come dripping from her nose and there’s even come on her eyelashes and in her hair. They’ll have to take a bath a little later. He kisses her nose, licking her clean. She sighs, and then starts to pee. He hears movement behind him. Thor is a little bleary-eyed as he enters the bathroom. 

“Can I help, Daddy?” he asks, kneeling to watch as Natasha pees. Like all the babies, anything to do with Natasha fills Thor with wonder, and he gazes at the spot between her legs where the urine flows. 

“Of course, honey. Can you hold her for me? Remember she’s little, she needs help not to fall, so hold her gently.” When she finishes, Bruce pats her dry, then asks Thor to carry her to the bed. 

He leaves Thor with Natasha, and gets the supplies he needs to properly clean and diaper Natasha. When he returns, he finds Thor and Natasha on his bed, cuddling. 

“Do you want to help me take care of the baby, honey?” he asks, dumping the supplies. 

Thor beams. “Yes, yes!” 

Bruce smiles, taking a moment to kiss Thor deeply. Then, he gives Natasha a pacifier, before showing Thor how to lay a diaper down and place it under Natasha’s bum. They gently apply the special lotion all over Natasha’s pussy and around her asshole, giving her plenty of kisses. Thor wants to keep kissing her plump pussy lips, but Bruce knows she’s probably not quite ready for another orgasm just yet, so they close up her diaper, then snap close her onesie. Bruce cleans her face with a damp towel. She smiles at him, gurgling happily. 

They spend the rest of the morning playing with the baby in the living room. Thor is strong enough that he can toss Natasha in the air and catch her, making her breathless with laughter. Together, they pass Natasha back and forth between them, tickling her, making her laugh and giggle. They kiss and hug her and play until its lunchtime. 

Bruce makes a quick lunch for himself and Thor, and prepares a bottle for Natasha. The three of them are comfortable and happy in each other’s company. He lets Thor feed Natasha her bottle, while Bruce feeds Thor and himself. As soon as she finishes her bottle, Natasha begins to get restless. Thor looks at Bruce for help. 

“I think she wants to nurse, honey. Let’s take her out to the living room,” he says. 

He cleans up quickly, and then joins Thor and Natasha. They are on the couch waiting for him, Natasha sucking on a couple of Thor’s fingers. 

Bruce first gives Thor a kiss, then bends down to nuzzle Natasha. Natasha coos then rubs against Thor’s chest, making nursing noises. “Do you want to nurse the baby?” he asks Thor. 

Thor’s eyes widen. “Can I?”

In answer, Bruce takes hold of Thor’s T-shirt, and pulls it over his head. It helps that Thor’s pecs are so well defined. Bruce pinches Thor’s left nipple, flicking it until it pebbles nicely. Natasha hungrily mouths around until she latches on, sucking strongly, making Thor gasp. 

“That’s it,” croons Bruce, rubbing at the back of Thor’s neck, scratching at the base of his scalp with one hand, gently caressing Natasha with the other. Sometimes, while she’s nursing, Natasha likes to have her own nipples sucked on, so Bruce unbuttons the top of her onesie, bending down to suckle one of Natasha’s nipples. She shudders as she nurses. 

For better access, he goes onto his knees in front of Thor. He sees that Thor’s cock is straining against his pajamas. When Bruce tugs the waistband down. Thor’s cock is majestic, rock hard and glistening with pre-come. It makes Bruce’s mouth water. He alternates between sucking on Thor’s huge cock and sucking on Natasha’s breasts until Thor erupts in Bruce’s mouth. 

Natasha is wiggling around, trying to rub between her legs. “Shh, baby, I’m here,” says Bruce, unsnapping her onesie and opening her diapers. She’s wet, and he gently explores with a finger. 

“Daddy, can I do that?” asks Thor, beseechingly. 

“All right, honey. Come here.”

They gently lie Natasha down on the couch, and Thor comes around to sit beside Bruce. Bruce reminds Thor that she’s too little for rough handling. “Now, I won’t let your brothers do this, but if you’re very careful, take your finger and ease into her, just like that.”

“Daddy, she’s so wet and smooth inside,” says Thor, with wonder. 

“And she’s getting wetter,” says Bruce. He circles her clit, bending down to give it a little lick, and she comes wetly, gushing over Thor’s finger. Thor looks up Bruce alarm. “See? She wants more, keeping doing what you’re doing but just go slowly, circle around inside and find that juicy spot. Don’t forget her clit.”

Bruce continues to murmur instructions, going around to Thor’s backside, prompting him to go on all fours on the couch. He exposes his glorious ass. Thor is still loose from earlier, but Bruce coats his cock with more lube before he sinks in. He fucks Thor gently as Thor fucks Natasha with his finger, making her come again, squirting onto his face. 

“That’s it, baby,” gasps Bruce. He isn’t going to last long. “Lick her again, drink her up.”

Thor gives a muffled mewl as a reply, grunting as Bruce shudders and comes, spilling into Thor. When he pulls out, he sees his come drip down and rubs it around a little into Thor’s asshole, gripping Thor’s balls and cock, pumping until Thor comes in Bruce’s hands. 

All three are pretty sticky and messy after that. “All right, kiddos,” says Bruce. “Bath time.”

Bruce scoops up Natasha, her onesie in complete disarray, and ushers Thor back to the bathroom. Since Thor is being such a good helper, he hands Natasha to him and asks Thor to help her pee while he gets the bath ready. 

“Daddy, she’s peeing!” Thor announces from across the bathroom as the tub fills. Bruce smiles, looking over to see Thor on his hands and knees staring at Natasha’s pussy as she pees into the toilet. “I have to pee too!” cries Thor, pinching his dick with his fingers. 

Bruce wonders if he should go over there and help, but sees that Thor figures it out. After Natasha finishes, he picks up her up and holds her on one hip while with his free hand he takes hold of his cock and pees into the toilet, pajama bottoms dropped around his feet.

“Very good, honey,” says Bruce, praisingly, going over to stand with them around the toilet. He laughs at Natasha who has the funniest expression on her face as she watches Thor pee. He decides he might as well join in, and he pulls down his pants and takes hold of his cock, peeing beside Thor. 

The tub is ready. They strip naked, and Bruce first guilds Thor in, making sure Natasha is okay, before he steps in beside them. Thor places Natasha between them, her head in Bruce’s lap and her legs over Thor’s. They spend the first few minutes passing a soft soapy hand towel over her, getting her clean. Bruce shampoos and conditions her hair -- she still has dried come in it from earlier -- making sure no soap gets in her eyes. When she’s clean, they concentrate on themselves. Bruce hands Natasha over to Thor so he can get behind him to wash Thor’s hair like he did Natasha, spending a little time massaging those big wide shoulders until Thor sighs with contentment, leaning back. 

The tub is wide enough that Bruce can sit beside Thor. Natasha rests on Thor’s chest, sitting on his lap, sucking on her fingers and making happy baby noises. Bruce can see how hard Thor is, his cock pressing to the side of Natasha’s bare pussy. He pumps a generous amount of water-resistant lube into his hands, then cups Thor’s cock, guiding it to slide along Natasha’s pussy lips. Thor groans, head falling forward. Bruce plays with Natasha’s clit, helping Thor slide his cock right up against it. He can tell Thor is waiting for her to come first, so Bruce sucks on her nipple. She gasps with a little sharp cry. Thor pumps faster, comes with a grunt, trying his best not to grip Natasha too hard. 

Bruce is prepared to ignore his erection, but Thor smiles dopily at him, cuddling Natasha in his arms and still high from his orgasm. He eyes Bruce’s cock that rises a few inches above the water. “Hm, Daddy. Can I suck you? Please?” asks Thor. “Natasha, do you want to watch as I suck Daddy’s cock?” he asks her. 

He laughs. Natasha almost breaks character, her eyes smiling. She gurgles, then mutters a sweet, “Dada cock.”

“All right,” says Bruce, kissing Thor, then kissing Natasha. “You cheeky monkey. You want to suck my cock?”

“Yes, Daddy!” cries Thor. 

Bruce rises out of the water and sits on the edge of the tub. Thor shifts closer, still holding Natasha, and makes himself at home in the V of Bruce’s legs. With Natasha still on Thor’s lap, he leans forward and takes Bruce into his mouth. They make the angle work. Bruce concentrates on the sensation of Thor’s hot mouth. Thor licks him up and down, spending time nibbling along the base, before taking the whole thing down his throat again. Bruce can feel Natasha between his legs, and as Thor concentrates on Thor’s shaft and the head of his cock, Natasha mouths around his ball sack. 

It has to be one of the hottest, sexiest blowjobs of his life. “Christ, honey, you feel so good. Both of you.” 

Thor rumbles with pleasure. Bruce feels Natasha’s puffs of breath on his balls, and the delicate slide of her tongue right along the line between his balls and his dick. With a cry, he starts to come on both their faces. 

He slides back into the water, and then covers both of them with kisses. They take another few minutes to finish getting clean before they finally leave the tub. He puts on a clean shirt and another pair of pants, and Thor puts on a too-small Hulk T-shirt and a different pair of pajama bottoms, then Bruce lets Thor have the honors of drying and lotioning Natasha. This time, he lets Thor kiss and lick Natasha’s pussy long enough to give her another orgasm before they put on a fresh diaper. 

The day slides into evening, and Bruce leaves Thor to entertain Natasha while he starts dinner. As he’s cooking he can hear peals of laughter from both of them, and it makes him smile. It is rare to hear Natasha laugh like that. It typically only happens when she’s little. When they fall silent for a longer period of time, he steps away from the kitchen to check on them, finding Thor sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, Natasha in his arms. He’s taken his T-shirt off and she’s nursing from his breast, watching her with a soft, wondrous expression. At first, Bruce thinks Natasha has fallen asleep as she nurses, but as he approaches he sees that her eyes are open, and she’s gazing up at Thor, one hand tracing a pattern on his chest. 

Watching them, his chest aches with love. He doesn’t want to disturb the scene, but Thor’s straining cock tenting his pajama bottoms is too inviting to ignore. Quietly, he walks over to them. Thor looks up and smiles as Bruce kneels beside them. He pulls Thor’s dick out through the opening and begins to give him a hand job. Thor sighs, eyes darkening with pleasure. Bruce leans forward to kiss him, swallowing Thor’s many small cries. When he senses that Thor’s close, he bends down and sucks him off, swallowing his come. 

With glassy eyes, Thor smiles at him. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Bruce kisses Thor’s cheek, then kisses Natasha, too, before taking her into his arms. She goes to him willingly. “Dinner’s almost ready, honey. Go wash up. I’ll take the baby.”

They spend a quiet evening together. After dinner, both Thor and Natasha are super snuggly as they settle in the living room to watch television, everyone sated in more ways than one. He checks his phone, and sees one text from Steve letting him know Steve and Clint are safe, and another text from Pepper reporting she and Tony have landed in Los Angeles. He lets Natasha and Thor know the updates. Eventually, Natasha falls asleep in Bruce’s arms, and Thor is curled up with his head in Bruce’s lap, quietly snoring. 

He turns off the television. “It’s time for bed, babies,” he says to both of them, passing a hand down Thor’s back to gently wake him. 

“I want to sleep with you,” says Thor immediately, blinking at him as he sits up, clinging. 

“All right,” says Bruce, kissing Thor. “And what about you? Do you want to sleep with us or in your own bed?” he asks the mostly sleeping baby. Natasha wiggles then puts her arms around Bruce’s neck, which Bruce takes for an answer. 

It takes another fifteen minutes of brushing teeth and last minute bathroom trips before they’re all snuggled down in bed together, with Natasha in the middle. Bruce, more tired than he realizes, falls asleep spooning behind her, one arm cradled around her middle. 

Bruce wakes sometime in the middle of the night. The room is dark, but he can see Thor and Natasha beside him. The bed moves, and he hears a quiet moan, the rasp of heavy breathing. It takes him a moment to make sense of the moving shadows, knowing immediately that neither Thor nor Natasha are little anymore. They’re kissing hungrily. Thor is on top, thrusting into her, his smooth back gleaming in the meager light. Bruce rolls onto his side to watch. They’re both so beautiful. He starts to stroke himself as he watches Thor fuck Natasha with sure strong strokes. She arches as she comes, but Thor doesn’t stop, only giving her a moment to recover before he bends forward and massages her breasts, pushing them together to form cleavage, mouthing around her nipples as he thrusts into her again and she shudders beneath him. 

She pushes him off, but then turns around to go on all fours. Thor grunts in approval, parting her butt cheeks so he can attack her pussy from behind, fingering her and licking at the same time. Bruce strokes his dick harder, faster, but Natasha looks up, and although it is dark in the room, their eyes meet. Bruce leans over to kiss her, and she whimpers into his mouth as Thor eats her out from behind. Then, her whimpers change, and Bruce looks behind to see that Thor’s slowly reintroducing his cock into her pussy, pushing in until he bottoms out. Bruce can just see Natasha’s eyes glaze over. 

Thor strokes into her, in steady strong thrusts. Bruce goes onto his back, shimmying underneath Natasha so they are sixty-nine, until he’s right underneath her pussy. He feels Thor’s cock sliding into her above his face. At the other end, Natasha takes his cock. He mouths at Thor’s balls and at Natasha’s stretched pussy lips, finding her clit. She cries out, muffled around his cock. 

Natasha comes, and then comes again. Bruce senses when Thor is going to come, the noises he makes rising in intensity, thrusting faster. Thor spills into Natasha, pulling out just enough so the drip of come slides out of her pussy. Bruce makes a hungry noise and latches his mouth over her hole, sucking the mixture of her juices and Thor’s come. Natasha grinds into his face, and he comes as she strokes his cock. 

He falls asleep again, only vaguely aware of shifting around so they lie right side up in the bed. When he wakes again, it’s full morning, and sunlight is streaming in through the windows. Somehow, he’s in the middle between Thor and Natasha. 

“Oh wow,” he says, blinking at both his bedmates. The sheets are a tangled mess and all three of them are completely naked. Bruce lies on his left side with Natasha in front of him, Thor behind. Thor rumbles a hello, but doesn’t bother opening his eyes. “Jesus Christ,” says Bruce. He rubs at his eyes, noticing that Natasha is awake and smiling at him. 

She lifts one eyebrow, giving him a teasing smile. “Good morning, Daddy.”

He laughs then groans, pulling her into his arms, lazily kissing her. It starts out sweet and easy, but soon the kiss builds. His dick hardens, and he’s honestly a little surprised he has anything left. She reaches between their bodies to take hold, guiding his cock to her pussy. Bruce knows that, after any time spent as a baby, the next day Natasha is usually tight. Even getting fucked by Thor during the night hasn’t loosened her much, and Bruce pushes in slowly, gasping as she squeezes him. 

“You feel so good,” he manages, hugging her close as he pushes in all the away, her breasts pressed against his chest. She gives him nibbling kisses, shifting back and forth on his cock, still getting used to his girth. He takes her face in between his two hands, mesmerized by her beauty, brushing the strands of her hair that fall across her eyes. Her green eyes take him apart. He is hopelessly in love. With her. With all of them.

Behind him, Thor moves, shifting to line up behind Bruce. “’Morning, Daddy,” rumbles Thor, kissing Bruce’s neck and shoulder, stroking down his back. 

“God,” says Bruce, shivering as Natasha clenches around his cock. Thor strokes down to Bruce’s ass, parting his cheeks, tracing around his hole with one finger. “Did you two plan this?”

Thor chuckles. Bruce concentrates on kissing Natasha as Thor presses one and then two fingers into Bruce’s ass. There’s more shifting and bed movement behind him, then Thor returns with slick fingers circling his hole, opening him up. Bruce lets his head fall forward, trying not to grip Natasha too hard as Thor swivels his fingers. He presses into Bruce’s prostate, causing his cock to spasm inside Natasha. She grins at him, sliding up and down his cock in slow easy movements. 

Thor replaces his fingers with his cock. Using his strength, he holds Bruce’s hips in place, pushing in with one long easy thrust, all the way until all of him is inside Bruce. All three of them lay still, and Bruce is pinned from both front and back, sandwiched between them. Thor licks and sucks at Bruce’s neck. He is strength and heat pressed up against Bruce’s back, but his hands are gentle on his hips. Natasha is soft and warm, kissing his nose and his lips, one hand flicking at his nipple while the other scratches lazily through his chest hair. 

Natasha moves first, her eyes latched on to his as her hips roll, her pussy sliding along his cock. He feels how wet she is. Thor begins to pull out, then push back in with long, easy strokes.

Bruce is unaware of the noises he makes. “Fuck, guys, I’m not going to last long,” he gasps. 

Natasha finds his hand, bringing it to her mouth. She sucks on two of his fingers. He makes another noise, trying to stay still as they both fuck him. They find the right rhythm, Thor pulling out just as Natasha sinks in, and Bruce knows he has to remain still in the middle. But Natasha is ruthless, sucking on his fingers before she guides him down to her clit. Together they circle it as she starts to move faster and faster on his cock. Her eyes don’t leave his. She flutters around him, squeezing his cock as she comes, dripping wet. 

Bruce grimaces, trying to hold back his orgasm. Her eyes are large and dark, pupils dilated, and she works his fingers over her clit a second time. He can feel her orgasm build until she comes again, gushing over his cock and fingers. It’s too much. He gives up, coming with her. Behind him, Thor grips his hips and starts thrusting, pounding into Bruce, hitting his prostate with each stroke. Bruce’s vision goes white, and he’s lost in a sea of pleasure too profound to understand. 

Slowly, his senses return, and he’s aware that Thor kisses his cheek softly as he slips out of Bruce, and that Natasha pets his face. He’s still inside her, gripped by her strong pelvic muscles, but he’s too soft and she lets him go. 

He thinks he should get up. There’s work he should be doing, and he wants to check on Tony and Pepper, and find out when Steve and Clint are returning, but his limbs are too heavy, and his eyes close. 

“Shh,” says Natasha, passing a hand through his hair. “Just rest. We got this.” He makes a token protest. “I said we got this.”

“Sleep,” says Thor, a warm hand pressing into the small of Bruce’s back. It’s a princely command, and Bruce really has no choice but to do as ordered. He slips into unconsciousness.


	4. Malibu (Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha heads out to Malibu, to help Pepper and Tony.

Two days later, Natasha and Thor hang around the kitchen watching Bruce cook when the elevator dings, announcing an arrival. She looks over and smiles when she sees Steve and Clint, finally returned from their assignment in D.C. 

Thor cries out, “They’re home! At last.” He gives both Clint and Steve each a big Asgardian hug. Bruce is right behind him, unabashedly squeezing both returning heroes while surreptitiously checking for injuries or other hidden traumas. 

To her, they both look good. Over Bruce’s shoulder, Clint winks at her. When Bruce lets him go, he steps closer and kisses her cheek before giving her a hug. Then Steve steps forward. Because he’s a dork, he pokes her in the belly with a finger. She rolls her eyes at him but takes him for a hug because she knows he’s kind of shy. She feels him sigh in her arms, and she holds him for a beat too long, looking curiously at him when they part. “It’s good to be home,” he says, then steals a kiss, blushing. 

They are a merry bunch that evening, gathered for dinner. Steve asks after Tony and Pepper, and Bruce shakes his head. “Still in Los Angeles. Pepper’s not sure when she’ll be done. Although the last time I spoke with her she seemed ready to ship Tony back to us.”

“Oh?” asks Steve, slight crease between his eyes. 

Bruce shrugs, making a recognizable, “Who knows, it’s Tony,” face. 

Just then, Natasha’s phone buzzes with a text. “Speak of the devil,” says Natasha, looking at her phone screen. “It’s Pepper.”

Pepper’s text simply says, Do you have a minute to talk?

Natasha excuses herself, and goes to the situation conference room. “Jarvis, please put me through to Pepper.”

A moment later Pepper’s face appears on a screen. She looks like she’s in her office at Stark Industries, in full Pepper Potts, CEO mode. “Hey, what’s up?” asks Natasha. 

“Can I send you some files? I need a second pair of eyes. Tell me I’m not crazy.”

“Sure.” Another few moments later, Natasha is paging through several Stark Industries documents. “Tell me what I’m looking at.”

Pepper explains her suspicions. One of the pending mergers is with a company called Advanced Idea Mechanics. The documents come from their research division -- highly confidential and extremely sensitive -- it boils down to a trail of dodgy accounting and altered research files. The documents refer to something called Extremis. 

“How’s everyone?” asks Pepper, while Natasha looks over the documents. 

Natasha gives her a sly smile. “We’re all right,” she says. She knows Bruce has probably filled Pepper in already -- they talk frequently -- but she informs Pepper about Steve and Clint’s being called down to D.C., leaving Thor and Bruce and Natasha to man Avengers Tower on their own. She leaves out the details of how they spent their time, knowing Pepper probably knows anyway. They share a smile. “But they’re back now. So, it’s all good. How’s Tony?”

“He’s…” Pepper pauses, and their eyes meet. It’s strange, since Pepper is actually thousands of miles away. “He’s okay,” she says, one shoulder lifting in a delicate shrug. “Spends most of his time in his lab.”

Natasha reads between the lines, in both what Pepper is saying, and in the AIM documents. “Well,” says Natsha, sitting back. “You’re not crazy. There’s definitely something there. Maybe it’s time we revive Natalie Rushman?”

Pepper brightens a little. “Are you sure? You’re not needed there?”

Natasha shakes her head and shrugs at the same time. “Nah. It’ll be fun. I can leave tomorrow.”

“You have a strange sense of fun,” says Pepper, but she’s smiling. Natasha lifts an eyebrow, amused to see Pepper blush spectacularly. “Well. I won’t pretend that it’s not a relief,” continues Pepper through her blush. “If they can spare you, I’d be great having you here. I can have a Stark plane ready first thing in the morning.”

Seeing Pepper try to hide her relief, Natasha knows she’s making the right call. They have Jarvis arrange travel plans, and then spend another minute or two going over a few more details before they end the call. In the following silence, Natasha sits back in her chair, pouting at the documents that hang in the air but without really seeing them. “Jarvis,” she asks, “How’s Tony?”

There’s a pause, then Jarvis speaks. “Mr. Stark is in general good health,” answers Jarvis. “But he has had at least one panic attack, and appears to be having difficulty sleeping.”

“Hm,” says Natasha. She swivels in her chair. “Have he and Pepper been…” she searches for a way to ask if they’re having sex and if either of them have had a chance to be little. “Have they been…intimate?”

“If you’re asking whether they have engaged in sexual age play, then the answer is yes,” says Jarvis, coolly. Natasha grins. “Not all the time, but in those instances, it does appear to help.”

“Thanks,” says Natasha. 

“Of course, Miss Romanoff. Do you require anything else?”

She swivels back to face the floating screens so she can close the files and send them to her phone. The silence emanating from the rest of the floor tells her the others have gone on to bed. “Yes. Show me where everyone is in the residence. Where are they right now?”

Three video feeds appear. In the first one, she sees Thor and Bruce together in Bruce’s quarters. They’re in bed, kissing. In the second one, Clint is walking down a hallway, and she can see he’s headed for Bruce’s room. The feed shows Clint knocking on Bruce’s door, and she watches the two different angles as Bruce lets Clint in. There isn’t sound, although she knows she can ask for it if she wanted. But she doesn’t need to hear what they’re saying to know Clint wanted Daddy and went searching for Bruce, not expecting Thor to be there. But, it ends happily, with Bruce taking Clint into his arms, holding him, and inviting him to join him and Thor in bed. 

Natasha looks at the last video feed and sees Steve in his room, puttering around. She makes up her mind, and then closes the feeds. First, she goes to her room for a quick shower and to change into a ribbed tank top and boyshorts before she heads for Steve’s quarters. 

She knows Jarvis has probably told him she’s approaching. When she knocks, she hears him call out. “Come in.”

She enters, but stays awkwardly by the door. He’s in bed already, lying above the covers, shirtless but wearing pajama bottoms, reading from a tablet. He’s barefoot. “Hi,” she says. 

“Hi,” he answers, smiling. “Everything okay?”

She hesitates, looking around, then shrugs. “Can I sleep in here tonight?” 

“Yeah, of course,” he says, scrambling to pull back the covers. 

It’s not unusual for everyone to hop in and out of each other’s bed, however they choose. But if Natasha’s being honest, she prefers to sleep alone, if sleeping is the only thing that’s happening, and the others know that. Steve is looking curiously at her, probably wondering what she wants. She’s not certain what she wants, besides snuggling. 

Steve doesn’t push, because that’s how he is. Instead, he smiles at her, and she lies beside him with her head resting on his chest, and his arm around her. He kisses her head. “It’s good to see you,” he says. 

She smiles and glances at him. “I thought you would be with Thor,” she teases, just to see him blush. He doesn’t disappoint, ears going red.

“Hm,” he says, gently caressing her bare arm that’s wrapped around his chest, picking up her hand, weaving their fingers together. “I got the sense over dinner that he’s having a thing with Bruce right now. I didn’t want to interfere.”

He says it without any shade of jealously or pining. These little romances between the seven of them come and go, or rise and fall, or even remain constant but ease in intensity after a while, the exception being Tony and Pepper who were a committed pair before it all started. It’s part of the nature of their polyamorous group, but Natasha can admit she’s surprised how relaxed Steve seems to be with it. She wouldn’t think someone raised in the early part of the previous century would be so easy in a multiple relationship, but Steve took to it without a struggle. 

“Clint’s with them now,” she adds, in case Steve prefers to go to them. 

He meets her eyes, then brings her hand up so he can kiss her palm. “I’m happy here,” he says. 

She sighs, and feels herself relax further in his arms. Several minutes go by without either of them speaking. Steve picks up his tablet again, angling it so she can read it too. Natasha traces a finger over his chest.

“I’m flying to Los Angeles tomorrow,” she finally says, not certain why it took her so long to say it. 

Steve sets his tablet on the bedside table so he can look at her with his full attention. She sighs and sits up. “Is that what Pepper called about?”

She nods. “There’s some kind of Stark Industries issue with one of the mergers. I said I’d help. I already have a cover all set up, so it’s easy.” He’s studying her, waiting for her to continue. She makes a face. “And I think she could use back up with Tony.”

He takes in a breath, brows furrowed. “Is it serious?”

She shrugs, but then shakes her head. “I don’t think so. It’s just… you know.”

“Yeah,” says Steve, pensively. “I do know.”

They all struggled following the Chitauri attack, and Loki. Clint and Tony probably had the most difficulty, but they managed. Having each other, living in the Tower together, and especially having this space where they can be little, where everything goes away for short periods of time, that is probably the biggest change, what keeps them sane. Going to Malibu has Tony out of his routine; no wonder he is struggling. 

“Maybe one of us should go with you,” says Steve, bringing her attention back to him. 

Natasha shakes her head. “Not yet, not right away. I’ve got to see what’s really going on with Stark Industries first. I might need Clint, but I’ll know in a couple of days.” Steve asks his question without words, wondering why Clint specifically. “Because,” she says with a smile, poking at both his cheeks. “Your pretty face is too recognizable. And so is Thor. Clint’s trained as a spy.”

She doesn’t say that Bruce wouldn’t be a good choice either. Bruce is sometimes too good a Daddy. Their age play isn’t meant to replace their regular selves, just to enhance it. With Bruce, it’s too easy to sink into headspace and never want to come up. In the Tower, within a group dynamic, they have boundaries and rules, and it works. Bruce would be the first one to say no, but he has a soft heart for Tony. 

They fall silent. Steve is looking softly at her. He touches her hair, smoothing it down where it got a little messy. She bends to put her mouth over his right nipple, swirling her tongue over the nub before sucking on it. He breaths in, his chest rising and then falling, as he cups the back of her head. 

“Come here,” he says, gathering her close. He cradles her against her chest, coaxing her to close her eyes. 

She blindly turns in his arms, searching for his nipple again, latching on. As she nurses, the edges of the world recede, losing track of time and existing only in the moment. She listens to Steve’s heart beating, lost in the rhythm of nursing, dimly aware that Steve has pulled her boyshorts down. Her orgasm, when it comes, rolls over her entire body like a warm wave. 

Steve has her change sides. His finger slides between her pussy lips. She knows she’s wet, but its no concern of hers. This time, when she comes, her orgasm is sharp, lingering over her skin, making her spasm and shake. 

The part of her that is her adult self, anchored in the real world, is aware of Steve’s dick pressing against her. She wonders, vaguely, if she should do something for him, but then Steve lays her down on her side. She mewls a little when his nipple slips from her mouth, but then feels something soft and firm rub along her lips, salty and wet. His cock tastes delicious, and she nurses on the tip, drinking him in, her tongue resting along the ridge. She’s not certain how long it takes, only aware of the feel of his dick against her tongue, the stretch of her mouth around its girth. He makes a noise, then holds himself very still when he comes, filling her mouth. He is salty sweet, and she swallows. 

They rest, breathing in and out, and Steve pulls her back into his arms, kissing her, tasting her, mumbling baby words and nonsense in her ears. She thinks she falls asleep but wakes when he carries her to the bathroom. She does have to pee she realizes, and lets go, leaning into his warmth. He convinces her to drink some water. 

He carries her back to the bedroom, laying her on her side again so she can nurse. The room is dark, and she falls asleep. 

It’s pitch black when she wakes several hours later. Neither she nor Steve have moved an inch in their sleep, and she’s still pressed close against his chest with his arm holding her in place. She raises her head, searching for a timepiece somewhere to tell her what time it is. Jarvis, ever attentive, displays the time, the weather in New York and Los Angeles, the temperatures for both, and traffic conditions to the airport for her on a window screen. It’s twenty minutes to six. Her plane leaves in just over two hours. 

She slides up a little so she’s lying face-to-face with Steve. Delicately, she traces his features with a finger, leaning in to kiss his lips. She knows the moment he wakes. He explores her mouth and she sucks on his lower lip. It’s easy and warm and sweet.

In the darkness of his room, she wants to keep kissing him until her lips are raw. “Don’t stop,” she whispers, reaching between their bodies until she pushes down his sleep pants and can wrap her hand around his cock. 

She sticks her tongue down his throat, rubs the tip of his cock against her clit. His cock slides through her wetness. She comes, breathing wetly into his mouth, undulating to keep her orgasm going and going. She’s holding his cock when he comes. It pulses in her hand. His come is hot against her belly. 

She shifts onto her back, and he rolls on top. They don’t stop kissing, her tongue delving into his mouth just as his cock sinks into her pussy. He pushes her legs up in a wide V, bending her, and his cock goes deep inside. She squeaks, biting his lip when he hits her cervix. He rolls his hips, and his perfect dick slides right along her snug walls, rubbing over that spot inside her. She keens into his mouth, working herself on his cock as he fucks into her over and over again. 

Her vagina squeezes shut as she comes so hard she pushes Steve out, squirting over his cock. They are still panting into each other’s mouth, and he kisses her, gently, waiting for her to give him a sign. It takes her a moment to catch her breath, but then she nods and he pushes back in. 

He’s close, she can tell. “Come inside me,” she says. “So I can take it with me when I go.”

He swears, and she swallows his cry as he grips her hips, sinks in to the root and comes deep inside her. He doesn’t let her go, and they continue to kiss even as he slips free. 

“Go back to sleep,” she says. In the dim light, she can see him frown at her. “I’m serious. Get some rest. Can you let Bruce and the others know where I’m going and why?”

“Don’t want you to be alone,” he says, muzzily, his fingers woven with hers. 

“I won’t be,” she says, kissing him one last time. She has to go back to her room and shower, maybe pack a few things. Pepper will have clothes for her in Los Angeles. 

He doesn’t protest when she leaves his bed, but holds on as long as he can to her hand. 

Her legs feel like rubber, and she clenches her pussy tight, not letting Steve’s come leak from her body. In less than a half hour she’s packed and headed downstairs when she sees all of them -- Bruce and Clint and Thor and Steve -- waiting to say goodbye by the elevator. 

She looks accusingly at Steve. He shrugs, and then gives her a hug. He’s still warm from the bed, cozy in a soft hoodie. Thor and Clint give her a hug, with Clint whispering for her to text him from the plane. Bruce is frowning. “You’ll let us know if you need anything, right?” he asks.

“Yes,” she says with a smile. “Come on, guys. I’m going to be late.”

“I’m pretty sure Jarvis can hold the plane for you,” says Clint, handing her a to-go coffee cup, bless him. 

She looks at each of her boys as she steps into the elevator, the doors closing, concentrating on the warmth of the coffee cup in her hand. 

The ride to the airport is a blur, and once in the air, she sleeps for nearly the entire flight to Los Angeles. Before landing, she goes through the onboard closet and chooses an outfit for Natalie Rushman, then spends the rest of the time perfecting her make up and getting into the right headspace. 

Once in Los Angeles, a car drives her straight to Stark Industries. The plan is for her to take up her old position in Legal. From there, she will have access to all aspects of the mergers. The workday is just starting when she arrives. Pepper meets her at the front doors. 

“Good morning, Miss Rushman,” says Pepper, holding out her hand for Natasha to shake, giving her a secret smile. She’s lovely in a sky blue suit, hair in an elegant bun, but Natasha wonders if she can see signs of exhaustion around her eyes. 

“Good morning, Miss Potts,” says Natasha with an answering smile. 

They make their way to Pepper’s office. Inside, Pepper closes the door, and sighs with relief before turning to face Natasha. They are quiet, enjoying being in each other’s presence again. Natasha steps close enough that she can inhale Pepper’s perfume. She closes her eyes, tilts her head, and they kiss, lips touching delicately. 

When they part, Pepper has that secret smile on her lips again. “Shall we get to work, Miss Rushman?” 

“Lead the way,” answers Natasha.

By early afternoon, Natasha infiltrates every department at Stark Industries, has met all the personnel as well as the visiting execs there for the mergers, knows everyone’s favorite color, how they take their coffee, what their darkest secret is, and who they have a crush on. She gains access to everyone’s computers and has cloned their cell phones. It’s a start. 

She and Pepper eat dinner in Pepper’s office, reviewing some of the intelligence she’s gathered. She has five possible suspects responsible for the leaks to AIM, and they map out a rough plan for the next couple of days. “Do you know what Extremis is?” she asks Pepper.

“No,” says Pepper. “And I can’t get a straight answer out of anyone at AIM about it.”

It’s past 8PM when Pepper sighs and leans against the couch in her office. Outside, the sky is beginning to darken in the late Los Angeles summer. “Let’s call it a night,” she says. “Jarvis, please pull the car around. You coming home with me?” she asks Natasha, flashing her cornflower blue eyes at her. 

Natasha smirks. “Where else would I be going?”

They smile at each other. Pepper uncrosses her legs, sitting on the couch at an angle, resting her head on an arm as she gazes at Natasha. 

Natasha studies her. There’s something untouchable about Pepper when she’s in full CEO dress, hair and make-up perfect, that begs to be kissed. Natasha skims her fingers up the inside of Pepper’s stockinged leg, past the lace and garter to her smooth, warm upper thigh. 

Pepper’s breath hitches, and Natasha watches her blue eyes turning glassy and unfocused. She continues until her fingers find the lace of Pepper’s panties, leaning in to kiss her as her fingers slip under the lace into Pepper’s wet warmth. Natasha swallows Pepper’s small cry of pleasure as she flicks her clit. It doesn’t take long, and Pepper comes with a small gush of wetness to dampen her panties. Afterward, Pepper takes Natasha’s hand from under her skirt and sucks on her fingers, licking her juices off. Natasha feels the pull of it in her pussy.

The ride to Malibu is quiet. They sit in the back seat of the car, their hands resting on the seat cushion, fingertips just touching. The last of the sun sets behind the Malibu house when they pull up to the driveway. 

Inside, she can hear Tony’s music coming from the bottom floor. 

“Jarvis,” says Pepper. “Please let Tony know we’re home.”

“I’ve already notified Mr. Stark of yours and Miss Romanoff’s arrival. He says he’ll be right up in a minute.”

Pepper turns to Natasha. “That means we might see him anytime between now and 3AM. Would you like a drink?”

She takes Natasha’s hand and leads her up the stairs to the bedrooms. Their private rooms are sleek and refined, open to the stunning view of the Pacific ocean that Natasha remembers from her last time visiting. That was over two years ago and so much has changed since then. Pepper hands her a chilled martini and they sip as Pepper removes her high heels, then releases her hair to fall around her shoulders. 

Natasha takes one more sip of her drink, then takes Pepper’s glass and sets both down on the bar before she steps in close and kisses Pepper, tasting sweet and bitter ice cold gin. She undoes the buttons and zippers of Pepper’s blouse and skirt. Pepper does the same to her, until they’re both standing in their underwear, clothing pooled around their feet. 

With great care, Natasha unfastens Pepper’s bra. Pepper’s nipples are rose red and slightly upturned. It brings up an instant need inside Natasha, and she wants to cradle into Pepper’s arms, wrap herself around her, and nurse. But she lifts her gaze up to meet Pepper’s instead. She lightly touching each breast, each nipple, stepping closer so she can taste one, then tastes the other one. Pepper inhales, cupping the back of Natasha’s head. 

Neither of them is in the right headspace to be little, but Natasha doesn’t mind. They remove the remainder of their clothing before lying down on the bed, breasts and pussies pressed together. Natasha rolls her hips, rubbing against Pepper, feeling their wetness spread. It’s not enough stimulation but it feels sexy. She reaches between their bodies, sliding her fingers between Pepper’s pussy lips, watching her until Pepper arches and comes wetly. 

Still twitching slightly, Pepper sighs, and they kiss again. Natasha goes onto her back while Pepper kisses down her neck, nuzzling her breasts, forcing Natasha to spread her legs wide. 

“I’ve imagined doing this all day,” says Pepper, with a sly look. 

Natasha lifts up onto her elbows, legs in the air spread wide, so she can watch Pepper eat her pussy. “God,” says Natasha, limbs shaking. Her orgasm is a burst of pleasure, rippling across her skin. 

After, they lie side by side, facing each other. “Tell me, honestly, what’s going on with you and Tony,” says Natasha. 

Pepper shakes her head. “I think I’m making it out to be more serious than it actually is. When we’re together, everything is good. Great even. The sex is…” she closes her eyes briefly. “Incredible. I was a little worried actually, after how intense it is in the Tower, not sure if when it’s just the two of us together, if we would somehow not be enough anymore. But that hasn’t been the case. It’s just as good as ever, if not better.”

“But…” says Natasha. 

“But… I promised him I would delegate more, so we could have time together. These merger meetings can go on for days, literally. But when I come home he’s in his lab, and its hours before I see him. I try to talk to him about Stark Industries and AIM, and my suspicions, but he just doesn’t seem interested. Some of that is just how he is, of course. He’s not sleeping, I know that much. When he does come to bed, he nurses to sleep.” She blushes red. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind that at all. I love it. It’s actually what I think is keeping both of us sane right now. It’s just, he never needed it every night before.”

She doesn’t mention the panic attack, and Natasha wonders if she even knows about it. Natasha decides not to bring it up. Instead, she gently massages the marks on Pepper’s skin left from her underwear. “Hm, this is all still new for us,” she says. “None of us really know how to be Avengers, and still have normal lives. Or at least, anything close to normal. Everything’s changed. What was normal for us before doesn’t exist anymore.”

“I know,” says Pepper, caressing Natasha in turn. “It’s why I don’t push. Having you here will be a good distraction.”

Natasha smiles. “I’ve missed watching you come,” she says just to see Pepper blush again. Pepper groans, a little embarrassed, hiding her face against Natasha’s breasts, but she lets her legs fall open, gasping when Natasha parts her pussy lips, dipping into Pepper’s wetness. “Will you come again for me, Mama?” she asks.

Pepper grunts, nibbling on one of Natasha’s nipples as she squirts over her fingers. 

“Hm, you’ve got more than that,” says Natasha, not stopping her exploration. She’s gentle, rubbing over Pepper’s clit with her thumb while two fingers press into her hole. A sex flush spreads across Pepper’s neck and chest as she fucks herself on Natasha’s fingers. “This is gonna be a big one. Give it to me. Give it to me, Mama. I want to see you come, big. That’s it.”

Pepper arches, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she comes hard, squirting in an arch across the bed, splashing Natasha. Natasha croons to her, telling her how beautiful she is as Pepper continues to spasm and twitch, pussy juice leaking out of her. 

There’s a noise by the door, and then she hears a soft, “Oh wow.” Natasha looks over and sees Tony standing, framed by the doorway.


	5. Daydream (Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is living his daydreams from 2010.

Starting up the stairs, Tony hears voices coming from his bedroom, and he stops just outside to listen. Natasha’s low sultry voice is unmistakable, as are the sounds Pepper makes -- little cries and moans. He hears Natasha call Pepper Mama, and he flushes, instantly hard from just listening. 

When he finally steps into the room, even knowing fully what he will find he is unprepared for what he sees -- two redheads in his bed, one dark and one light, staring into each other’s eyes as Natasha makes Pepper come hard. Tony feels it in his gut. “Oh wow,” he says. 

They both look at him, their heads turning together. Natasha has her customary knowing smirk, but Pepper brightens when she sees him, red-cheeked from her orgasm. “Tony!” she cries. 

He enters the room, trying to saunter in like he’s merely curious at what they’ve been up do without him. “Is this girls only?” he asks, waving his hand in a circle, taking in the entire bed. “Or can boys join?”

Pepper and Natasha look at each other, silent communication passing between them like maybe they really are intending to be girls only, and for some reason that makes Tony’s cock throb even more. 

“And if it is girls only, can I stay and watch?” he asks, voice tight. “I mean, if that’s okay, too. I don’t want to get in the way. Whatever you’re both into--”

“Stark,” interrupts Natasha, rolling her eyes. “Just get naked and get over here already.”

“Right,” says Tony, stripping at lightning speed, getting tangled in his shirt and tripping over his shoes. Pepper laughs warmly. Tony pauses mid-rush to sniff his armpits, making sure he doesn’t stink too badly before leaping into bed. They all bounce and laugh, and Tony first kisses Pepper. “Hi sweetheart,” he says, murmuring how beautiful she is. He turns to Natasha. “Agent Romanoff, you look splendid this evening.”

Natasha is trying not to smile, but her eyes are warm. She cups his face and he sighs when they kiss, opening up immediately. Both Natasha and Pepper taste and smell like each other, and it makes his chest and groin ache in tandem. 

Their kiss deepens, and he moans into Natasha’s mouth, her breasts pressing against his chest. He feels her shiver when they brush across the arc reactor, her tongue deep in his throat. Behind him, Pepper kisses his neck, her arms coming around so he’s sandwiched in the middle. 

“Baby,” says Pepper, whispering in his ear loud enough for all of them to hear. He turns to look at her. “Natasha needs to come. Will you help me make her come?”

“Okay,” he says, turning to nuzzle Pepper’s breasts, his lips at her nipples. “Show me how.”

Pepper whispers for him to kiss Natasha again, then takes his hand with hers, and together they work his cock until it’s hard. “Natasha’s going to ride your cock. Let’s get it nice and hard for her. That’s it.”

Tony grunts into Natasha’s mouth. With his free hand, he caresses the swell of her hip, dipping down to see how wet she is. They keep kissing as Natasha bends forward so she can swing one leg over until she’s straddling him.

“Find her hole,” murmurs Pepper, both their hands wrap around his cock, sliding through Natasha’s wet folds until he pushes in. Natasha is tight, and he mewls into her mouth when she pulses around him, squeezing the head of his cock.

“Mama, she’s squeezing me,” he says, speaking with Natasha’s mouth still over his. 

“I know, baby. Play with her clit, make her come.” Pepper takes his fingers, guiding it to Natasha’s clit. Natasha’s breathing deepens, and she moans, her tongue sliding along his as he feels her orgasm from the inside. She slides down his cock, and their kiss finally ends as she straightens and he lays back, his head nestled in Pepper’s lap. 

Natasha starts expertly riding his cock, fucking herself as she works into her next orgasm. He shifts his hips and she shudders, crying out. They find a rhythm, and he knows how to angle just right to hit her G-spot, wanting to feel her flutter around him. 

He looks up at Pepper. She’s so beautiful, incandescent in the soft warm light of the room. She doesn’t notice he’s watching her at first, paying too much attention to Natasha riding his cock. “You’re beautiful,” he says, completely in love.

She looks down at him and beams. They kiss, and he grunts into her mouth as he fucks Natasha. 

“Stay still, baby,” says Pepper, maneuvering around so she straddles his head but still faces Natasha. “Eat Mama’s pussy. Make me come.”

He looks at Pepper’s wet, glistening pussy, and pulls it toward him until he can suck on to her clit, nose practically in her hole. He is surrounded by Pepper -- the taste and heat and smell of her -- while Natasha rides his cock, her muscles squeezing him tight. Pepper cries out, pulsing, and he opens his mouth when she comes, drinking her in. 

Natasha comes so hard she squeezes him out of her pussy, falling to the side. Then, Pepper bends forward, and he feels her mouth on him, swallowing his dick. He continues to eat her pussy, sucking on her clit, feeling her come again, shuddering in his arms. He feels a second mouth on his cock, knowing Natasha has joined Pepper, and it’s too much for him. He shouts as he starts to pump, Natasha and Pepper’s tonguing his cock, licking and swallowing his come. 

They lay silent, Pepper sliding half off, so he can kind of see. “Honey,” he says eventually. “Might suffocate soon.”

She moans but then shifts around, careful not to knock him in the head. Natasha slides into the spot on his left, cuddling into his arm, resting her head on his chest. Pepper does the same on his other side. 

He lies there shuddering from his orgasm with both Pepper and Natasha in his arms, marveling at his good fortune. “You know, it’s like I’ve traveled back in time to 2010. I swear I daydreamed this. A lot. Pepper Potts and Natalie Rushman, in my bed, together.”

Pepper chuckles, rising to look at him and Natasha. “You wished.”

“Yeah, I did,” he says, smiling at her, brushing a stray strand of strawberry red hair away from her face. 

They kiss, then he kisses Natasha, before Pepper and Natasha kiss. It doesn’t get old, watching Pepper and Natasha make out. But Pepper wrinkles her nose. “Shower,” she says. “And we need to change the bed sheets.”

Tony sighs. “Always killing the mood.” But he yelps when Natasha pinches his butt. 

Together, they quickly change the bed sheets, putting his stuffed tiger in the center, then he follows them into the shower. It’s more than large enough for all three. Through the billowing steam, he watches Natasha and Pepper giggle and laugh, kissing as they wash each other. His dick twitches, and he knows he can get it up again but the girls have work in the morning, and it’s already way past Pepper’s bedtime. In truth, he’s feeling pretty sleepy himself. He doesn’t remember when he slept last. 

Toweled dry, they cozy down together, all three naked, into the fresh clean bed. Pepper opens her arms. “Who wants to nurse?” she asks. 

Natasha perks up, and gets right down to business, curling onto Pepper’s side and latching on. Tony does the same on the other side but he only nurses for a few seconds, shifting up to kiss Pepper instead. 

“Tony?” asks Pepper. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah,” he says, with a smile. “I just, wanna hold you. If that’s all right?” He places his head next to hers, watching Natasha nurse. 

She seems surprised, but then kisses him and smiles. He holds her in his arms. “Yeah. Of course.”

He cuddles with her, soothed by the sound of Natasha nursing. It does make him hard, and he knows Pepper’s probably wet, so he shifts slightly, parting her legs. He stares into her eyes as he softly enters her. They aren’t too robust, not wanting to disturb Natasha. Pepper gasps when she comes. He kisses her as he picks up speed, coming quietly. 

They fall asleep together, and Tony sleeps through the entire night. When he wakes, he’s alone in bed, but he can still hear Pepper and Natasha somewhere close by. The view of the ocean reveals only darkness. Jarvis has the time displayed on the window screen: 6:30 AM. He realizes their voices are coming from the dressing and vanity/bathroom area. 

He gets out of bed, padding silent over to the bathroom, turning the corner. He sees Pepper sitting on a high counter, naked and fresh from a shower, nipples tight and inviting, with Natasha between her legs, kissing her. Natasha lowers her head to suck on each nipple. Their image is reflected over and over again across the mirrors. Natasha parts Pepper’s legs further as she starts to eat her pussy. Natasha is also naked, also fresh from a shower, her dark red hair gathered over one shoulder, her ass pointed up in the air, a perfect heart shape. 

Tony stands behind Natasha, taking hold of her ass, parting the cheeks. “Nat?” he asks.

With a gasp, Natasha turns to look at him, face smeared with Pepper’s pussy juices. She swallows and nods, returning to her meal. She does him the courtesy of spreading her legs as he fingers her, discovering how wet she is. He takes his cock and rubs along her pussy lips, spreading the wetness around. She groans as he enters, pushing all the way in. He cants her hips slightly, rewarded when she yells into Pepper’s pussy. 

Pepper gasps, watching Tony with glazed eyes as Natasha uses both her tongue and fingers, hooking inside. Tony fucks Natasha, lost in the mirror reflections: his face, their faces, his cock fucking Natasha, Natasha eating Pepper, Pepper’s hard tight nipples pointing to the ceiling. Pepper cries out, eyes rolling to the back of her head, sex flush coloring her chest as she arches and comes, shaking. 

Tony keeps fucking into Natasha, grimacing at her pussy’s vice-like grip on his cock. He feels her come, yelling again, pulling Pepper down into a kiss as she squeezes his cock. He buries balls deep inside her, and comes. 

He’s not entirely steady on his feet as he pulls out. “Good morning,” he manages. 

Pepper laughs as Natasha gives him a look, but he gathers them both to give them a proper kiss hello. Pepper is snuggly. He leaves them alone so he can hop in the shower, and when he exits he finds them both dressed for work. He dresses, too, enjoying the domestic-like scene, the intimacy of watching Natasha adjust her stockings before helping Pepper with her zipper. Pepper straightens Natasha’s belt and makes a suggestion on what shoes to wear. They do their own hair, but Natasha does Pepper’s make up, and vis versa. He stands back and watches, dressing in casual clothing, just wanting to be near them. 

“Maybe I should go in with you guys today,” he says. “Help out with uncovering this conspiracy or whatever it is.”

Pepper straightens, looking at him first through their reflection in the mirror before turning to look at him directly. “What?” she says, surprised. “Really?”

“Well, it must be serious if you’ve called in Miss Rushman. Don’t you think? Three of us have got to be better than two, right? I can help.”

“Yeah, of course,” says Pepper, delightfully stunned and he knows it’s because he hasn’t been the most available recently. But he’s changing that. “We could use you. You’ll have a better understanding of the science, in any case.”

“Then, it’s decided,” he says, taking Pepper into his arms and kissing her. “I’ll drive in with you guys. Car pool!”

“Actually,” interrupts Natasha. Her arms are folded across her chest and she’s leaning against the counter, smiling as she watches them. “I’ll go in first, alone.”

“You will?” asks Pepper, looking from her to Tony. “But, what about—”

“Already pushed your morning meeting to noon.”

“But--”

“And rescheduled that interview for tomorrow. I think I should get there first. Then the two of you should come in together, maybe about two hours later. It’ll keep Tony more in character, and I can use the time. Set things up to use him better.”

“Use me. That’s all I want,” says Tony, arms open. They ignore him, which is only fair. 

At a loss, Pepper finally laughs. “All right. If you’re sure. I can have Jarvis call a car.” 

“Car’s already waiting. I asked him about ten minutes ago,” she says, with smirk and a shrug. “Stay. Have breakfast.” She then shifts to the side so she can look at both Pepper and Tony at the same time when she adds, “Two hours. Don’t be late.” 

She kisses them each, then heads for the stairs. Tony shrugs at Pepper’s look, and holds her as she lays her head down on his shoulder. He hears Natasha’s heels receding. 

“Wait,” he says, calling after Natasha. He kisses Pepper quickly. “Be right back, honey.” He darts for the stairs, racing to the front door. “Natasha, wait.” 

At the door, her green eyes land on him, guileless and open. But he knows better than to trust that too-innocent look of hers. “Tony,” she says. 

“Just, wait.” He pauses, taking her hand in his. “Look, I don’t do this often, all right? Don’t make it more difficult. Thank--”

She claps her hand over his mouth, and gives him her customary smirk -- he’s starting to think of it as her special smile, just for him -- then removes her hand. “You’re welcome. But I didn’t do anything. Everything is good. Let me make some trouble at Stark Industries. Then you can thank me.”

He makes a face at her but doesn’t let her go until he kisses her cheek, watching as she walks out to the waiting car.


	6. Limo Ride (Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gives Tony a pep talk while riding in a limo.

Clint holds still while Natasha ties his bow tie. He doesn’t feel entirely comfortable in the tuxedo, and tries to adjust his shirtsleeves.

“Stop fidgeting,” she scolds, finishing the tie. She dusts off his shoulders, adjusting the suit jacket again. The fit is not quite right due to the bow and arrows hidden in the small of his back. Tony redesigned the bow so it compresses into a small package, practically entirely hidden, but it alters the line of the tuxedo. 

He grunts, eyeing himself in the mirror. “Why do I have to dress like this again?” he asks, not at all ashamed of the whine in his voice. 

“Because, it’s a black tie gala,” she answers, turning so they both face the mirror. “And you should look the part.” She is dressed in a blood red evening gown, absolutely stunning, her hair swept to one side. The dress makes her green eyes vibrant. He smiles warmly at her. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he says. She tries to play it off but he knows her too well and can see she’s pleased by the compliment. 

“You look very handsome,” she says, teasingly. “Very James Bond.”

He goes back to brooding. “But I’m wondering why I have to go to this thing at all,” he says, returning to his previous complaining.

“For back-up,” she answers. 

They are standing in one of Tony’s extra bathrooms, getting ready for the evening, the culmination of Natasha’s investigation into the corporate espionage at Stark Industries and AIM. The bad guy, some dude named Aldritch Killian, is going to be the gala. 

The day before, Natasha called him out of the blue, asking for a favor. “If you can pull yourself away from Thor’s arms, I could use your help.”

Clint had happened to be in Bruce’s arms, but he had refrained from pointing that out. Seeing as Natasha wouldn’t have asked if she didn’t need him, he got on a plane as soon as he could. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure Tony can take care of himself just fine. He is Iron Man, after all. What do you need me for?”

She shrugs one shoulder, and shakes her head. “It’s not that kind of back-up.” He narrows his eyes at her. She looks back at him guilelessly, but he detects a twinkle in her eyes. “Besides, don’t you want to support your boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” he makes a face at her. “The hell you say.”

“Well. One of many boyfriends,” she amends. 

He opens his mouth to protest, but the truth is she’s not wrong. He harrumphs, and turns when he sees Tony enter the room, dressed in a matching tuxedo. 

“She’s saying we’re boyfriends,” says Clint, then has the pleasure of watching Tony sputter. 

“What?” sputters Tony. “That is… not entirely inaccurate. I guess?”

“That’s kind of what I said. Except not at all,” says Clint.

“Uhhh,” says Tony, still a little flustered. “The limo’s downstairs. You ready?”

“Just about. How do I look?” 

Tony looks him up and down, resting his eyes on Clint’s face. Clint is expecting a wisecrack of some kind, but Tony blushes, and says, “You’ll do. Boyfriend.”

Clint chuckles. “Okay. Oh hey,” he turns to Natasha. “If Tony’s my boyfriend, that makes you my girlfriend.”

She wrinkles her nose. “You better get going. Pepper and I will meet you there. Tony, we have a time line here.”

“Right, right,” says Tony. Clint sticks his tongue out at Natasha then takes Tony’s hand, leading him to the door. Tony pauses, turning once again at Natasha. “You won’t forget about--”

“I won’t forget. I swear,” says Natasha. 

Tony nods, turning to leave but then he stops one more time. “And you’ll make sure…”

“Don’t worry. She’ll be fine. Happy will be there, heading security. Rhodey will be there. And we have Clint.”

“It’s just--”

“Tony. It may look like I’m wearing a simple evening gown with no pockets, but I have four knives, three guns, my usual number of bites, explosives, and a garrote hidden in various places. I would never let anything happen to her. Now, go. Before you miss the entire gala.”

“Okay, for the record, that really shouldn’t be as hot as it is,” says Tony, finally allowing Clint to lead him from the room. “Why is that hot?” he asks Clint.

“You got me, pal. I’ve been wondering that for years.” Clint shakes his head, but he winks at Natasha before they leave. 

In the limo, they sit quietly while Clint tries not to be too obvious that he’s observing Tony. The gala is downtown and it will take at least fifty minutes to get there at this time. Despite his teasing with Natasha earlier, he knows why he’s here. On the outside, Tony looks okay, but Clint knows he’s struggling a little on the inside. “You don’t have to talk about it,” he says into the silence. 

Tony glances at him. “Talk about what?”

Clint shrugs. “It’s just that, if there’s one person on the team you could probably talk to about this, you’re looking at him.”

Tony opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it. He sighs through his nose as he makes a face. “It’s just not easy to go back to normal, after everything.”

Clint laughs. “Nothing normal about our lives, buddy.”

“You know what I mean. One minute there’s aliens coming through a wormhole, and the next, we just… what? Exactly?”

Tony turns to the bar and preps two glasses with ice, splashing whiskey into both. He hands a glass to Clint. Clint studies it, then studies Tony, picking his words carefully. “I could say you’ll get over it. I could say take it one day at time. I could say maybe get some help, see a therapist, you’ve got classic PTSD. I could say find a bunch of friends who care about you, spend time with them. I could also say you’re not alone. You’re not unique in this. Every day, every time I wake up, Loki is in my brain and I gotta get him out again.” Clint shrugs, then takes a sip of his whiskey. “We’re all in this boat together.”

Tony’s eyes glint at him through the poor lighting in the limo. They sip their whiskey. 

“I can also give you a blow job,” says Clint, the whiskey warming his belly. “Won’t solve anything, but it might take the edge off.”

At first Tony continues to look at him, and Clint can’t read him, but then Tony sets his glass down on the limo bar. “No.” He gets down on his knees in front of Clint, taking hold of Clint’s legs and pulling him toward the edge of the seat. “I give you the blow job. I want you to fuck my mouth until you come down my throat.”

“Shit, okay,” says Clint, helping Tony undo his fly, hissing at Tony’s chilled fingers reaching inside to take hold of his half hard cock. Tony makes Clint’s cock slap against his face, licking it from the root to the tip before he swallows it down. “Goddamn it,” cries Clint, seeing stars.

He holds Tony’s head, doing a couple of slow experimental thrusts to see how deep he can go. He pulls out, tilting Tony’s face toward him so he can kiss him, tasting whiskey and salt, thrusting his tongue where his cock was a moment ago before he sits back again. He’s fully erect now, cock glistening with saliva. Tony licks his lips, then takes Clint back down his throat again. 

Tony’s mouth is cool from the whiskey, but the further back Clint thrusts, the hotter he is. True to his word, Clint takes hold of Tony’s head and starts to fuck his mouth. He knows just how hard Tony wants it, starting off slow then picking up speed. Saliva drips down his cock, and Tony makes obscene noises. He gasps and pulls back to catch his breath, saliva stringing between his mouth and Clint’s cock, pre-come smudging his facial hair. 

“Christ, Tony,” cries Clint, not certain how long he can last. Tony says something incomprehensible, going down on Clint again, his tongue sliding along Clint’s length. Clint picks up speed, fucking Tony’s mouth harder and faster. “I’m going to come. I’m going to come down your throat.”

Tony’s throat muscles work around Clint’s cock, and Clint swears as he erupts, feeling Tony swallow. How he does it without gagging, Clint has no idea. 

“Come here,” he croons. When he can think again, he pulls Tony up from the floor of the limo, and takes a towel from the bar to clean Tony’s face. Sometimes Clint is uncertain how to act with his team outside the confines of the Tower and their role-play. It’s easier to be affectionate and sweet with each other when they’re little, but he gathers Tony into his arms. “Look at me,” he says, as he opens Tony’s fly and takes out his cock. 

Tony’s dark eyes meet his, thrusting into his hand. Clint wants to rip his shirt open to bare his tit so Tony can suck on his nipple, but he can’t, not in these monkey suits. 

“Can I fuck you later?” he asks. “When we get back, after this gala or whatever is done, I wanna fuck you. Can I do that?”

“Yes, absolutely, please fuck me, please,” says Tony, breathing hard. They make out, Clint jerking Tony off until he comes in the towel from the limo bar. 

Afterward, they help each other put themselves back together again. Clint starts giggling, trying to fix Tony’s tie. Tony laughs, too, and they make out, giggling like school boys, for the last ten minutes it takes to arrive at the gala. 

Before they exit the limousine, they each put their comms into their ears, checking in with Natasha and Rhodes. As they start down the red carpet, Clint gets a glimpse of what life is like as Tony Stark, billionaire playboy philanthropist and celebrity, and he has to fight the urge to push every weird grabby person back. That’s not actually his job, and Tony is perfectly capable of taking care of his fans himself, but he gives Tony a lot of side-eye until they enter the event ballroom and leave the flashing cameras behind. 

Clint finds the gala mostly boring, and he hangs back by the bar, itching to get higher for a better view. He checks in with Natasha as she sidles up next to him at the bar. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” he says, glancing at her as he keeps his attention on the target. Killian is sitting front and center, just a couple of tables away from Tony and Pepper.

“They let you in?” she says, smirking at his wheezy laugh. She touches the bare skin of the back of his hand briefly. She turns off her comms and he does the same. “How was he?”

Clint waggles his head. “Gave him a pep talk. Seemed to do the trick, ‘cause he then gave me the world’s greatest blow job right after. I think he sucked out my balls.”

Natasha makes a choking noise, placing her drink on the bar countertop. 

He grins at her, but then he turns serious. “He seems okay, for the most part. Like the rest of us. We get him back home to New York, he’ll be fine.”

She takes in a slow breath, then leans in to kiss his cheek, before turning her comm back on and sashaying away. He admires her curves as she walks, grinning again when she looks back and catches him watching. 

An hour goes by before he gets the signal that they’re moving in on Killian. Then all hell breaks loose. 

Cornered, Killian plus four other AIM operatives start glowing from the inside. Killian opens his mouth and breathes fire, and the gala guests scream and yell, stampeding for the doors. Not these guys again, he thinks, but at least he knows what to do and how to take them out. Clint sees Natasha covering Pepper, while Rhodes flies in with the War Machine armor. Tony’s armor also flies in but in pieces, and seems to have trouble building around Tony properly. The intense heat emanating from the hostiles cripples Rhodes’s armor. Each time Rhodes or Tony fire at the hostiles, they regenerate.

Assessing the situation in the flash of a second, Clint whips out his bow, placing the arrow holster on his back. He shoots a zip cord arrow to swing up to the second floor of the venue. From there, he targets one of the hostiles with an explosive tip, aiming for his heart. It explodes and the hostile goes down, doesn’t get up again. Clint preps a multi-arrow deploy with explosive heads. Each arrow hits a target in the heart, exploding. Only Killian gets back up again, pieces of him regenerating as he makes his way to Pepper and Natasha. Clint jumps down ready to aim another arrow, but Tony steps in, armor properly assembled, and blasts a hole through the center of Killian’s chest. 

There is a stunned beat of silence, then Tony emerges from the Iron Man suit, turning immediately to Pepper. 

“I’m okay,” she says, but she’s clearly shaken. Tony looks rather pale himself, taking Pepper into his arms, reassuring himself that she’s uninjured. “I’m fine, Tony.” She’s looking at the smoldering corpse, bewildered. “I guess that’s Extremis.”

Clint turns to Natasha but she’s speaking on comms to the FBI team that’s on standby. She and Pepper are sooty and disheveled, but they both appear mostly uninjured. Clint spots a slash burn running across Natasha’s left forearm. She won’t let him look at it, shaking her head, mouthing the words, “It’s fine.” 

Typical, he thinks with a grin, and turns to catch Tony’s eye. “You okay?” he asks. 

Tony has a hard look, but he softens when he glances at Pepper. “Always,” he says. 

“Right.” Clint grips Tony’s shoulder, letting his hand linger. 

Twenty minutes of confusion follow, but soon both Pepper and Natasha have everything well in hand, and Tony and Clint are free to return to Malibu. “How long are you both going to be?” asks Tony. 

Pepper sighs. “Not sure. Two or three hours? I want to get ahead of this in the press. And besides, Killian may be gone, but AIM still exists. We have to figure out what’s left.”

Pepper and Natasha walk them to the exit to say goodbye. There’s a horde of reporters there. Tony kisses Pepper, and the frenzy of camera flashes is almost blinding. Then, Pepper looks at Clint, and he freezes when she comes in close to give him a kiss. He isn’t expecting it, not in public, and it makes him flush. Underneath her perfume and the smell of the product in her hair, she smells like Mama, and it makes him want to lay his head against her chest. He’s forgotten how much he has missed her. 

“Thank you, Clint. Thank you for being here.”

He blushes, and looks away, murmuring, “You’re welcome.” 

Tony takes Natasha’s hand and kisses it, something unsaid passing between them. Then, finally, Natasha squeezes Clint’s hand. She comes in close to whisper in his ear. “See, what I tell you? Good thing I asked you out here. Back-up.”

Natasha kisses his cheek, and then he and Tony head for the door to the waiting limousine, pushing their way through the flashing cameras. It’s a tense ride home, thankfully shorter in time than before with less traffic. Neither speaks much. Clint feels the zing of unreleased adrenalin from the fight, making his skin tingle. It’s not till they pull into the driveway of the Malibu house that Tony finally turns to him. 

“Hey, Legolas. You’re a bad ass with that bow.” 

A laugh bursts out of Clint, and he knows that’s about as much of a thank you as he’s going to get from Tony, at least verbally. But he doesn’t need more. Tony laughs, too, and then he’s suddenly in Clint’s lap and they’re kissing. Tony sticks his tongue down Clint’s throat. 

They tumble from the limousine but make it into the house, tripping up the stairs in their haste. It takes forever to rip off their clothes. Clint struggles with bow tie and cuff links. Eventually he’s naked, and then Tony is naked too. They kiss, unspent adrenaline firing off neurons. He pushes Tony up against a wall, needing more. Tony whines, bringing his legs up around Clint’s waist, straddling him. 

Cupping Tony’s round ass as he carries him, he uses his fingers to explore Tony’s ass crack, fingering his hole. He carries him over to the bed, and they flop down. Clint spreads Tony’s legs open wide, eating his ass. Tony curses, head thrown back. Clint slobbers all over Tony’s hole, thrusting his tongue in, nibbling at his rim. 

“You got some lube?” he asks, and Tony flails in the general direction of the bedside table. Clint finds the lube and coats his fingers, lying on top of Tony so he can look into his eyes as he presses two fingers into him. “Hi,” he says, smiling at him. 

Tony’s eyes glaze over as Clint presses into his prostate. “Hi, baby,” he gasps. “You gonna fuck me?”

“Can I?” asks Clint, massaging over and over again, feeling Tony’s trapped erection jump and twitch between their bodies. 

“I don’t know, can you?”

Wiseass, thinks Clint, chuckling. “Let’s find out.” He flips Tony over onto his stomach, spreading his legs, asshole wet and gaping. 

“Oh shit,” cries Tony, braced for impact.

Clint takes hold of his slicked up cock, aiming it right at Tony’s hole. He pushes in, using his weight to sink all the way until his balls snug up to Tony’s balls. Tony is just the right amount of tight, like a gloved hand squeezing Clint’s shaft, tugging on it, milking his cock. “Goddamn, you feel good.”

Tony moans into his pillow. Clint takes hold of his hips, manhandling him, spreading Tony’s legs until he has his ass at the right height and angle. Clint fucks him slow at first, making sure he doesn’t over stimulate Tony’s prostate right from the start. He wants to work him up slow and easy, wants Tony begging for it. He reaches around and grabs Tony’s balls just to feel him tremble. 

He spreads Tony’s ass cheeks so he can watch his cock push in to the root, then pull out again. “Tony,” he says. “You feel so good. I love fucking you.”

“Yes, yes, fuck me,” cries Tony, pushing back. Clint starts to pound into him, aiming for that prostate now, over and over again until Tony becomes a stream of incoherent begging, his ass clenching around Clint’s cock as he comes. Clint surges back and fucks Tony even harder until his vision whites out and his orgasm rips out of him. They collapse onto the bed. 

Clint isn’t certain how many minutes go by but eventually he and Tony end up lying shoulder-to-shoulder. He rolls over, tilts Tony’s chin up so he can kiss him. “I think I missed you,” he says. 

Tony chuckles, kissing down Clint’s neck. Clint guides Tony lower until he offers Tony his nipple to suck on, giving into the urge he’d had earlier in the limo. Tony makes a noise in the back of his throat, happily latching on, hugging Clint’s torso to him. 

Clint gasps at the sensation, staring wonderingly at Tony’s blissful expression as he nurses. Oh, so this is why Pepper and Bruce like to do this, he thinks, caressing Tony’s hair, soothing down his back. Clint’s cock bobs up hard and tight. 

He whispers into Tony’s ear. “I wanna fuck you again.”

Tony groans, pushing forward so he’s straddling Clint, a leg on either side. Clint finds the lube again, coating his cock and slathering it all over Tony’s hole. Tony sits back, letting go of Clint’s nipple as he sinks down. Clint takes him in a kiss as he thrusts up. He can fuck for longer this time, and he grabs Tony around the chest, flipping him over onto his back. 

Tony’s legs are draped over Clint’s shoulders, his hard cock erect and leaking. Clint sits back, fucking in short hard thrusts until Tony’s cock erupts untouched, come decorating his chest. It’s fucking hot, and Clint feels his orgasm rush over him. He takes hold of one of Tony’s legs, bending him almost in half as he takes Tony’s mouth into a kiss, crying out as he comes. 

They lie with Clint as the big spoon, naked and covered in come. Clint is dimly aware of Tony asking Jarvis for an update on Pepper and Natasha, receiving assurances that they are safe and should be on their way home shortly, but he’s asleep before he can do more then nuzzle and pet Tony’s side. 

When he wakes it’s well past daybreak. Tony hasn’t moved from within Clint’s arms. Clint lifts his head and sees that Pepper and Natasha are also in bed with them, lying in mirroring positions on the other side with Natasha holding Pepper in her arms. 

The need to pee wins over the desire to snuggle, so he slips out of bed, vaguely disgusted with the amount of dried come on his belly. He pees and then starts a shower, amused at how enormous the stall is. He has to hand it to Stark: the man knows what he likes. 

As if he invoked him, Tony enters the shower stall. They make out in the billowing steam, lazily washing each other clean from the previous night’s excesses. One of Clint’s favorite things is showering with someone. It is the height of intimacy for him, washing each other’s nooks and crannies. He enjoys the feel of Tony’s slick wet body next to his, the slide of clean skin, the spray of water on his face. He’s tempted to bend Tony over and fuck him again, but he doesn’t forget the girls.

They towel each other dry, pausing when they hear quiet moans and the soft murmuring of voices. He and Tony look at each other, eyebrows raised in interest.

“Ten bucks Natasha has her hand inside Pepper,” he says to Tony. 

Tony laughs. “Nah. They’re in sixty-nine.”

“Let’s go find out.”

It’s neither of those things. Pepper is slightly propped up against the headboard, Natasha snuggles her left side, nursing on a breast, with her arms wrapped around Pepper like Pepper’s a full body pillow, one leg thrown over so they have a view of her pussy, the bed sheets pushed out of the way. 

Clint and Tony both stop, mesmerized. It is all together a beautiful sight, with the Pacific ocean a gray green expanse as a backdrop and golden morning light bathing across Pepper and Natasha, enhancing and highlighting their different shades of red hair, their different skin tones -- Pepper’s light tanned freckles against Natasha’s pale white skin. 

“Jesus,” says Clint. It’s like a punch to his heart. 

“Yeah,” says Tony, equally arrested. 

Pepper glances up and smiles, beatifically. She looks at Clint and holds out her hand. He goes immediately to her, wasting no time as he cuddles into her other side, and hungrily searches for her nipple. 

Tony climbs onto the bed, too, and Pepper spreads her legs. “Take care of Mama, baby,” she says, and Clint feels the tug of desire as he senses Tony take his place between Pepper’s legs.

They nurse for a few minutes, but they are all too keyed up to stay that way for long. Tony climbs onto Pepper, whining. 

“Yes, Tony,” she saying, consolingly, petting him as she helps guide his cock into her pussy. “Fuck me, baby. I need you.”

Clint crawls over to Natasha, pulling her to him, kissing her. He starts to turn around so he can eat her pussy and maybe she can suck his cock, but Natasha stops him, pushing him onto his back so he’s side-by-side with Pepper and Tony. 

“I’m not little,” she says, straddling Clint, taking hold of his cock and guiding him inside. 

“Fuck, okay,” he agrees. She’s tight, and he has to ease into her slowly, playing with her clit until she comes and he can thrust. He can tell she’s really turned on, and he concentrates on making her come as often as he can before he does. They both know each other well, falling in synch. He pushes her into another orgasm and she comes on his cock, quivering. Tony and Pepper know each other well, too, and the two couples expertly fuck each other. 

Clint turns to look at Pepper, lying beside him. She’s lost in her pleasure, eyes glazed over, rolling to the back of her head as she arches and comes, squirting as Tony fucks her. 

“Mama,” he says, and she opens her eyes, trying to focus on him. 

“Come here, baby,” she gasps. Clint strains to reach her. They kiss, sloppy and wet and full of tongue. 

Tony starts to come first with a high-pitched cry as Pepper squirts again. Pulling out, he erupts on her wet belly. Natasha continues to ride Clint, working into one last orgasm, a sex flush painting her nipples an almost blood red. Her breasts bounce, and Clint takes each nipple into his mouth until she shakes, limbs quivering. Clint keeps Natasha flush against his body, holding her in place as he buries deep inside her, then comes. 

They flop back into bed, limbs entangled, and sleep a little longer before Pepper makes noises about having to go into work. She sits up against the headboard, tapping away on her phone. “Not for long. I’m delegating,” she adds, with a smile at Tony. “But I do have to go in for at least a couple of hours.”

“I’ll go in with you,” says Natasha, sitting up. “But then, I think Clint and I should return to New York.”

They take turns looking at each other. Clint wants to laugh at everyone’s tousled hair. “Of course,” says Pepper. “You’ve both been away too long.” She turns to Tony. “You should return with them.”

Tony frowns at her. “Is there a reason you can’t go with us?”

“I…” she started, but then stops. 

“Hear me out,” continues Tony. “The mergers are done, right? Killian is _really_ done. AIM is being dismantled. I know there’s more that has to be dealt with, but there’s always more. You can certainly handle it from New York.”

She looks at each of them then at Tony again. “All right,” she says, smiling. “Tomorrow, we return to New York.”

They all pile on top of her, making her laugh.


	7. Family (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor welcomes his wandering family members back home.

Thor hurries from his rooms, heading straight to the communal floor where everyone is gathered. There is a party-like atmosphere, with laughter and drinks and music playing. The entire team rejoices, together again after their many different absences and sudden departures. 

Steve and Tony are laughing at a story Clint is telling, with Natasha adding commentary while sipping on a beer. They are all bright-eyed. Nearby, Pepper and Bruce catch up in a corner. 

“Tony,” cries Thor. Everyone stops and watches. He strides straight for Tony, picking him up from under both armpits and hoisting him into the air. 

“What’s going around,” says Clint, getting out of the way of Tony’s flailing legs. 

“Woah,” says Tony, dangling. “Come on, buddy, use your words.” 

Thor brings Tony against his chest, holding him there. “Aren’t hugs customary on Earth?”

Tony resists for a moment, stiff and resistant in Thor’s arms, but then he starts laughing and wraps around Thor’s torso and waist. 

“You were missed,” says Thor, kissing Tony’s forehead.

“It was only a couple of weeks,” says Tony, rosy cheeked. 

“Still, your absence was felt.”

“Here, here,” says Steve, raising his glass. The others follow suit.

Thor sits, and insists Tony sit near him. “Tell me of your adventures.”

Tony recounts about old mistakes that came back to haunt him, and of something called Extremis, a treatment that should have been a marvelous invention but ended up being used for terror and espionage. Pepper adds to the tale, and then Steve comments that he and Clint encountered Extremis on their mission for SHIELD. They marvel at how the two different missions were connected, and take note that someone should follow up with SHIELD. 

As Tony talks, Thor places a hand in the center of Tony’s back, using his senses to probe deeper. He does this occasionally with all of them, his Midgardian friends and lovers, to make sure of their wellbeing, to touch their hearts and minds. Tony is an odd one. He seeks out love and then runs away from it. But they all have of their quirks, Thor included. They each have their wounds and traumas, but are the mightiest of heroes, full of courage and enormous amounts of love. 

Thor notices Bruce watching him, a small smile on his face. Bruce lifts his eyebrow at him, then gives a tiny nod.

Though Tony is speaking animatedly, Thor leans in and kisses him mid-sentence. Stunned, Tony holds still, brows creased in curiosity. Thor kisses him deeper, pressing in his tongue, tasting whiskey. Tony sighs, and kisses him in return.

“Is it going to be that kind of party?” asks Clint, twirling a drumstick, looking around expectantly. 

Thor feels the energy in the room change, the pressure sudden and exact. They all turn to look at Bruce. It’s been far too long since they were all together; everyone is craving it. 

Bruce clears his throat. “All right. Go and get changed.”

At first no one moves. Then, all at once they scramble apart and scatter. Thor lingers for a moment. Bruce gives him a knowing smile, shaking his head. 

“You know,” he says as they both head for their separate rooms to change. “I’m beginning to suspect you were the real troublemaker in your house, not Loki.”

Thor chuckles, gives Bruce a quick bear hug before entering his rooms to change. When he returns to the common room he finds Tony by himself in his little pajamas, lying on the couch sucking on his thumb while playing with his cock. When he sees Thor he brightens. “Thor,” he cries, holding out his arms. 

“Hallo, baby,” says Thor, scooping Tony up, swinging him around to hear him laugh, like he had wanted to do earlier, loving the sound. He booms, “I have missed you!” 

He sits on the couch and cuddles Tony close. “I’ve missed you, too,” says Tony, snuffling, clinging to Thor’s neck. He’s trembling a little, and Thor kisses him and soothes him. Tony whispers, “I didn’t mean to be gone so long.”

Thor shushes him, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “You’re here now! That’s what matters, so I can cuddle you until you’re sick of me.”

Tony giggles, clinging tight. They kiss again, Thor exploring deep into Tony’s mouth. Tony wiggles, causing Thor to harden further. In the background, he senses the others filtering in. Bruce stops to give Thor and Tony a kiss, then Pepper does, too, wearing her Mama clothes. She lingers a hand over Tony’s cheek, kissing his forehead before taking Natasha from Bruce. 

Thor is only peripherally aware of the others, until Tony demands that he’s misses Thor’s cock and wants to kiss it. When Tony goes between his legs, Thor can see Pepper nursing Natasha, and that Clint is between her legs, his tongue deep in her pussy while Bruce preps Clint for his cock.

The only one missing is Steve, but just as Thor begins to be concerned, Steve runs in, wearing his little boy pajamas. He pauses a moment unsure where to go, then sees Thor and Tony and goes to sit beside them. Steve cuddles close so he can watch Tony take Thor’s cock into his mouth. 

“It’s bigger than I remember,” says Tony with wide eyes, his hand gripping the base of it. 

“Want help, Tony?” asks Steve.

“Yeah.” 

Steve slides down to kneel besides Tony. Thor spreads his legs wider. The sight of Steve and Tony licking his shaft, kissing around the tip, mesmerizes him so much he is on the brink of coming too soon. Tony goes high and Steve goes low. 

“Hold still,” says Thor, just managing to take hold of his cock aiming it at Steve and Tony's open mouths, coming on their faces. 

Tony immediately takes Thor back into his mouth, swallowing as much of Thor’s cock as he can manage, sucking up every drop of come. 

Steve uses his tongue to search for Thor’s come on his face. Thor pulls Steve toward him, cleaning his face, kissing him. He loves kissing Steve, can never get enough of it. Steve whines, hungry for more. Thor pulls him closer, pushing down Steve’s pajama bottoms, freeing his cock. Steve’s cock is pink at the tip and perfectly shaped, with a head that is neither too fat nor too small. Thor takes it into his mouth, swallowing Steve to the root, lost in the twin sensations of Tony sucking on his cock while he sucks on Steve. 

Steve erupts in his mouth, salty sweet, just as he comes again in Tony’s mouth. 

Tony is still covered in come, eyes glazed over, mouth slack. He lifts Tony up into his lap, wanting to cuddle both his little brothers close. He doesn’t like it when they leave. As they cuddle, Steve starts licking Tony’s face, cleaning him of Thor’s come. They kiss, and it grows more ardent. Thor watches them fondly, guiding Steve onto his back so Tony can take Steve’s cock into his mouth. Everyone knows how much Tony loves to suck cock. It gives Thor great pleasure to see him enjoy it so much. 

Thor positions Tony on all fours, pulling his pajamas all the way off to expose his round, pert ass. Tony concentrates on sucking Steve’s cock, but he widens his legs to give Thor access. When Thor presses his cock into Tony, Tony moans around a mouthful of Steve’s cock. The vibration sets Steve off, and he comes into Tony’s mouth. 

Thor pushes in further, giving Tony all of his length. Tony’s ass is tight. It feels like it suctions around his cock, sucking him deep into his ass. Nearby, Bruce fucks Clint while Clint continues to eat Pepper’s pussy. “Tony,” he says, with effort. “You feel so good. I’ve missed this.”

Tony moans, muttering. Steve takes Tony’s face between his hands, kissing him. “Touch my cock,” cries Tony into Steve’s mouth. “Please.”

Steve reaches underneath. Tony yells, coming hard, squeezing around Thor’s cock. Thor waits a beat, then continues fucking Tony. He knows Tony needs more time between orgasms, but he also knows what it feels like to be fucked after coming, how sparks run up and down his skin. He holds Tony to his chest, burying his face into his neck when he comes. 

He takes a moment to recover. Steve is still kissing Tony even though Tony is only able to whimper in response. Thor pulls out, gently. He leaves Steve and Tony to cuddle together, heading for the bathroom to clean up. 

When he returns, he decides to watch the others. Bruce has arranged his babies around him, both Clint and Nat nurse on either side, hungrily mouthing around his nipples. Steve spoons up behind Tony, his cock nestled between his thighs, thrusting in and out, brushing against Tony’s ballsack. 

He senses a presence beside him and looks down to see Pepper. She must have left for a few minutes only to return changed into her Big Sister clothes. Her hair is pulled into two pigtails, and she’s wearing a short skirt, her breasts covered in something he has learned is called a tube top.

“Sis,” he says, pulling her in for a hug. 

“Hm,” she says, enveloped in his arms. “You smell good.”

“And you look….” He gazes at her, a finger trailing over the bare skin of her neckline and clavicle, the flat plane of her stomach. “Lovely.”

She blossom under his compliment, blushing and at a loss for words. She gazes around the room. “Everyone looks busy,” she says, pouting. 

“I’ll play with you,” he offers. 

Pepper brightens. “You will?” She presses her body close to his, trailing her hands down his chest to his hips, to his thickening length. “Will you show me your cock?”

Her clever fingers caress him through his pants. “Yes,” he says. “If you show me your pussy.”

She appears to think about it, weighing her options, but then, with sparkling eyes, agrees. “All right. I guess that’s only fair.”

He leads her to an unoccupied armchair, large enough that they have space as she sits on his lap. Making herself comfortable, his cock trapped under her warmth. “First, I want you to see your boobs.”

He raises his eyebrows, trying not to laugh, but complies, taking his top off so his chest is bare. Her eyes lower, a small smile on her lips as she admires. “Now, I want to see yours,” he demands.

Her nipples tighten. He can see their shape through the pale fabric. She takes her time, pulling down first off one side of her top, a breast popping free, then the other. Pepper’s nipples are red from Natasha and Clint nursing earlier. 

“Do you like them?” she asks. 

He lifts his gaze. “Beautiful. Can I touch you?”

She nods. “If I can touch you?” 

“Please,” he says. They explore each other’s chests. He holds her two breasts in his hands. Her nipples press into his palms. She circles her finger around his areolas. 

His cock hardens, pushing into her backside, making its presence known. She meets his eyes, leans into whisper. “Show me your cock, I’ll show you my pussy.”

She shifts around so he has space, and he pulls the elastic waistband far enough that the head of his cock peeks out. The tip is wet. “I want to see yours before I show you more.”

Pepper rolls her eyes but she lifts up to sit on the arm of the chair, widening her legs. He leans in to peek under her skirt. She snaps her legs shut, then winks at him, lifting her eyebrows in a challenge. Never one to back down, he triumphantly pushes his pajamas, his cock springing free. He holds the base, making it stand up straight. Her eyes are locked on his cock. 

“Now you,” he says. She glances at him, then back down at his cock as she smiles, widening her legs. Her pussy is covered in the finest, softest strawberry red hair. When she spreads her legs as wide as she can go, the pussy lips separate, and he can see how wet she is. 

“It’s so pretty,” they say at the same time, then laugh, and she leans in to kiss him. They take each other’s hands, he guides her to his cock while she places his fingers right over her clit, sliding down to her hole. 

Her delicate touch makes his cock drip come, her finger rubbing over the tip, spreading it around. “I want my pussy to touch your cock,” She whispers. 

“Show me how,” he says, helping her straddle across his lap, holding his cock while she holds up her weight, her spread open pussy sliding on his shaft. “You’re so wet.”

“You feel good, Thor,” she says, rubbing against the tip. She shifts slightly, and then pushes his cock into her hole. “Oh God. I’ve missed this. You’re splitting me open. You’re stretching my pussy. It’s so huge.”

“Your pussy is tight. It’s squeezing my cock.”

“Touch my clit. Make me come.”

He circles his thumb around her clit. Her breasts caress his face, and he rubs his beard across the nipples, feeling her shiver as she comes, sliding further down his cock. 

“Make me come again,” she gasps. “Again.”

He sucks on a nipple, spreading her wetness around her pussy lips and his cock until he feels her shudder. She seats herself entirely, and they look at each other. Her eyes are glazed over, and she’s cupping the back of his neck as she starts to grind down on his cock. 

“Tell me how it feels,” he asks. “How does my cock feel inside you?”

“You’re pushing into my cervix. You’re rubbing my walls,” she gasps. 

“And if I do this?” he presses low against her stomach, where her bladder is. She gasps, rising off his cock as she comes, liquid dripping from her. She twitches as another jet of come shoots out of her. He rubs over her clit, making her come again. She’s draped over his neck, breathing wetly. “Again?” he asks. 

After a second, she nods. He guides his cock back inside her. She’s looser now, and he can fuck her harder with steady strokes until he holds her in place, gasping with release. 

They smile at each other. “You’re still hard,” she says, her arms around his neck, rolling her hips, working herself into another shuddering orgasm. She’s dripping with a mixture of her juices and his come. They kiss and make out. She rides his cock, gets herself off two more times, soaking his lap, before he grips her tight and comes again. 

They fuck more, but he feels Pepper become tired, lost between orgasms, the jetlag catching up to her. He lets her rest, his cock still inside her but he eventually slips from her body. She murmurs sleepily. He looks around the room. Everyone is grouped in different combinations. Tony’s head is cradled on Steve’s lap, and Clint is curled on the couch near Natasha who still nurses from Bruce. 

He feels a wave of love and affection for this Midgardian family he is a part of. Their lives are colored by violence and uncertainty, and yet here they are all together, sharing in each other. He knows his family on Asgard does not understand why he’s so taken by his friends on Earth, why he doesn’t come home. Home is painful, though, between his father’s disappointment and his mother’s regret. Home reminds him of his own regrets, and he does not want to think of Loki, imprisoned indefinitely. 

This is home know, he thinks, holding Pepper in his arms as he watches Steve and Tony, as he smiles at Bruce. “Heimdall,” he whispers. “Tell them I am well.”

Pepper stirs, nuzzling him. He kisses her face, her nose, her lips. “Shall I carry you to bed?” he asks. She blinks but returns his kisses, smiling. 

“Okay,” she says. “But Tony…” she says, looking around for him.

Thor catches Steve’s attention, and they share a silent communication. Steve begins to gather Tony, convincing him it is time for bed. “Never fear,” he soothes Pepper. “He’s right here.”

Steve and Thor carry Tony and Pepper to their rooms, laying them down together. He removes Pepper’s clothing, while Steve does the same for Tony, and they pull back the bed covers. Tony clings to Steve, not wanting to let go. “I think I better stay,” says Steve, gazing fondly at Tony. 

“All right,” says Thor, and he bends to kiss Steve. He’s tempted to stay as well, especially when Steve looks at him with naked arousal, but he wants to make sure the others are okay, and to see whether Bruce needs assistance. He kisses Steve again, then kisses Tony and Pepper goodbye. 

Back in the common room, Bruce is still holding Natasha, gazing down at her with an expression full of wonder as she nurses. He holds her with one arm while his other hand inspects the bandage on her left arm where she was injured during the events in Los Angeles. His love for her is evident, and Thor is loath to interrupt. 

“I’ve seen to Pepper and Tony. Steve will remain with them,” he says, as he takes a seat next to Bruce, carefully lifting Clint up so he can rest Clint’s head in his lap. “Perhaps these two need their beds as well.”

“Yeah,” say Bruce, glancing at him, and they kiss sweetly before they both watch Natasha nurse. 

No one moves, and they are content to be quiet in each other’s company. Thor lets Clint curl around his arm, taking his cock out for Clint to suck on. Bruce fingers Natasha into another quiet orgasm. Thor palms both Clint and Bruce’s cocks, until all three come, one after the other. They fall quiet again. 

“She’s still little,” says Bruce, referring to Natasha. “We’re all so focused on Tony, but I think these past weeks were hard on us all, and she’s had to manage a lot. Maybe I should keep her with me tonight.”

Thor agrees, and makes sure Bruce is okay carrying her, watching them enter the elevator that will take Bruce to his room. Thor looks down at Clint in his lap, bending to whisper in his ear. “You and me, baby. Just the two of us.”

Clint mumbles sleepily, but he wakes enough to look at Thor. He grins sweetly. “Hiya.”

“Hi,” says Thor, massaging Clint’s forehead, his neck. “I didn’t spend much time with you tonight.”

“Yeah, you were busy with Tony,” says Clint with a pretend pout. 

Thor chuckles. “Don’t be jealous. You have me now.”

“Really?” asks Clint, all earnest delight. 

“If you want.”

“I do! I do want,” he says, reaching to twirl a finger around Thor’s hair. Then he raises his arms up. “Lift me up.”

Thor laughs, then scoops Clint up like he did Tony at the start of the evening. Clint giggles, joyously. Thor holds Clint against his chest, and Clint wraps his legs around his waist. They kiss as Thor carries Clint to his rooms.


End file.
